Assessment of Ability
by LoveToCreatexox
Summary: University is upon them, as 4 students move in together they soon realize they have more in common than they think! Read as Virgil, Roman, Logan & Patton discover their superhuman abilities and learn how to control and strengthen them! #Prinxiety #Logicality #Sander Sides Deceit and Remus shall make appearances ;P
1. Moving Day

**A/N**

 **Firstly** , I would like to welcome you! I hope you will enjoy!

 **Secondly** , I simply fell in love with Slice Of Life/Super Powers/Romance/Comedy genre for Sander Sides and made me want to try out my own story with a similar premise.

 **Thirdly,** I do not own Sander Side Characters - They belong to Thomas Sanders!

Ships within – Prinxiety and Logicality

(P.S. I'm terrible at dad jokes . so bare with me)

Without further or do! Please enjoy! I may change the title down the road~

* * *

Chapter one: Moving day

It was a week before university began, the students had begun to conglomerate in the halls, hauling boxes to move into their new student accommodations, checking out the campus and making new friends.

This was the same for Logan, Patton, Roman and Virgil.

The educational establishment was 'Sanders University' located in the city of Plymouth. The city was not large but it held over 300,000 people, most of which were students, hence earning the title of 'student city'.

Patton was the first to arrive at their student flat, at least that is how it appeared. Patton, aged 19, was a bubbly character, always able to make new friends and had a charm about him which everyone adored.

He wore a plain blue shirt and a grey cardigan tied loosely around his neck, also grey/blue jeans and white trainers that mostly resembled converses; a blue star printed across the white fabric of the shoes. His healthy complexion housed freckles along his cheeks and nose. His few inches of wavy hair was a sandy blonde, and to accessorise he wore rounded glasses which really fitted his cute appearance.

He walked into the apartment he'd be living in over the next 2 years; looking around from the front door he saw the open-living kitchen, dining and living room. The kitchen was closest to the front door and the only thing separating it from the living/dining area was the breakfast bar and countertops.

The living/dining area was fully furnished; a dining table that fit four was near the breakfast bar and beyond the dining table was the long sofa that could fit 3. The sofa faced away from the front door and faced the large window that over looked the city, beside the sofa was a recliner seat and in front of the window was a stand with a TV placed on top of it. Within the centre of the living area was a coffee table to complete the warm living area. Patton was nearly jumping off the walls as he explored the space, bringing boxes in; placing some in the kitchen, having brought pots and pans for cooking.

The remainder of his boxes were moved into the room he had picked; there were 4 bedrooms, all around the same in size, one was just to the right of the front door when entering, then was the bathroom, following that was the second bedroom which Patton had claimed for his own, after having noticed the one closest to the front door already housing boxes but no student. He assumed they'd dropped them off and would return later. The remaining two bedrooms were located on the left of the apartment, at the end by the living area.

Patton started to unpack, feeling a bit lonely until a few hours later when Logan had arrived.

Logan, aged 20, was a stoic character; his posture and fashion sense was enough to express his personality from a first glance.

His hair was black and shaved at the sides; the top was about an inch long and quaffed backwards with gel. He wore narrow glasses on his nose, his skin a little pale indicating he was an introvert, he wore a black button-up shirt and a navy blue tie, along with black trousers and oxfords.

After a brief introduction Patton offered to help Logan bring his boxes to his room; he had chosen the one at the very end of the apartment, on the left. Though he had fewer boxes than Patton, these were much heavier, Patton presumed they were filled with books, but didn't complain, as it wasn't in his nature to.

It wasn't long until the third guest made his appearance to the shared accommodation, Roman, aged 20, arrived mid afternoon. Unlike the others, he had assistance with his many boxes from his mother and sister. After a cheerful and proud introduction to his two new roommates and a smack over the head from his sister, he continued to help his family carry in the boxes.

Roman was a proud and flamboyant character, gesturing dramatically with his limbs as he spoke with a powerful voice. He was a tall guy, averaging 6 foot tall, the tallest of them all, with Logan coming in second just under 6 foot. His clothes consisted of a red button-up shirt; the sleeves rolled up just above the elbows and the top few buttons undone. He wore blue jeans with golden embroidered stars going down the outer hems and red converses. His hair was dyed red and was about the same length as Patton's but straight, not wavy.

It was getting dark by the time the three had unpacked and Romans family had left. They closed the front door and gathered in the living area; Logan claiming the recliner while Patton and Roman sat on either ends of the 3-person sofa.

"This is so exciting! Don't you think?" Patton spoke; almost giving off sparkles as his bounced a little on the sofa. His over-energetic personality retrieved a large smile and nod of agreement from Roman, the two having bonded right away, while Logan sat with a book in hand silently.

"I have been looking forward to this for a month!" Patton continued, his eyes moving from one new roommate to the other.

"Same here!" Roman agreed whole-heartedly, looking at Patton and only glancing at Logan, as the latter doesn't seem to be one for social interaction. "I was thinking we could order in tonight and get to know each other better, as we **will** be living together for at least 2 years" Roman spoke, earning a nod of approval from Patton this time.

"That's a great idea!"

"We can get drinks in too!" Roman announced with a fist pump in to the air, both Patton and Roman expressing their over-energised excitement for this new adventure. "Oh!" Roman stopped as his smile fell a little "What about the other guy? Isn't there supposed to be 4 people living here?" he asked. Patton calmed down a little as well as he was asked this. He glanced over the back of the sofa towards the room closest to the door "I think they've dropped off their stuff but I haven't seen them yet" Patton pouted a little, his parental nature kicking in "And it's getting dark… I hope they didn't get lost"

Roman looked to the door where Patton had gazed at before shrugging his shoulders "I'm sure they will arrive soon, Oh!" another thought came to Roman "I totally forgot to ask this first, but how old are you guys? Just wanna make sure, as I plan on buying a lot of booze tonight" he grinned almost sinisterly.

Patton blinked but smiled softly "I'm 19" he informed before pointing over to Logan "Logan is 20, we had a 'brief uhhh… what did you call it Logan?"

The two looked towards Logan, the latter never taking his eyes off the book in his hands "A brief transferal of information"

"Ah yeah! That was it~" Patton grinned, Roman raised a brow at Logan's use of vocabulary and antisocial posture, though he didn't to judge and shrugged it off thinking perhaps they could loosen him up later with booze.

"I wonder how old the last guy will be" Patton wondered, tapping his chin with his finger.

Roman shrugged "If he ever arrives we can ask him our- Ah!" Roman was half way through his sentence when he suddenly shrieked; his peripheral few caught the sudden appearance of a figure standing just outside the bedroom near the front door. The instantaneous arrival of the shadowed figure made Roman physically jump and grasp onto his clothed chest, panting heavily. Patton had also jumped but mainly at Romans sudden scream before turning around with a large smile returning to his face "You much be our other flatmate!"

Patton stood and dashed over to him, the new guy just silently nodded his head. Virgil, aged 18, was just a bit taller than Patton; he wore a purple torn top with a black and purple, patched, hoody over the top. With his hood up and his hands stuffed in the pockets the others could only make out his long purple fringe and pale skin, his eyes that were painted in black eyeliner. He also wore black torn skinny jeans and black converses with purple laces.

"Hey there~ my name is Patton, what's yours?" Patton asked keeping a little distance, as he could tell the new guy was a bit shy from his hunched and enclosed posture.

"I- um" Virgil was having difficulty coming out with words and ended up flinching when Roman stood tall with his hands on his hips.

"Geez! You scared the crap out of me! You just popped out of no where, I didn't even hear the front door" he spoke with his usual booming voice as he approached the two, not intending to be intimidating.

Logan still sat reading, only listening to the rest of his flatmates.

Virgil curled in on himself a bit more when Roman stormed over, as if he was a giant and Virgil was an ant.

"Roman!" Patton frowned a little and raised his hand to back Roman off a little "don't be so dramatic, you're scaring him" Patton lectured as if he were already the dad of the group.

Roman blinked at Patton before looking back at the Emo kid practically hiding under his hood. Roman raised a brow wanting to make a snarky remark but figured that wouldn't be a good idea right now. He could see the other trembling a little, this caused Roman to take a step back and rub the back of his neck awkwardly "Sorry dude… I didn't mean to scare ya" He apologised before glancing at Patton with an apologetic shrug.

Patton sighed before his smile quickly returned towards Virgil "Sorry about him, he can be over-dramatic" Roman gasped dramatically, placing his hand on his chest "How dare you! I am not!" he posed, comically proving the others point.

Patton opened his mouth to respond but the small chuckle from the newcomer grabbed his attention. Virgil rose his head, having somewhat calmed down from the initial anxiety, and looked at Roman "Yeah, I see what you mean" Virgil spoke with a small smirk, agreeing to Patton's statement. The latter giggled along side and looked at Romans shocked expression "Oh! So it talks" Roman huffed with his hands on his hips.

After calming a little, Virgil took one hand out of his pocket and gave the pair a two-fingered salute "Yo, the name's Virgil" he introduced himself finally. Though still housing internal panic. He restrained it for now, promising his parents he would try his best to make friends, thus, he'd need to come out of his shell a little.

As the night grew darker and later, Roman went out with Virgil to get the alcohol. Patton remained in the apartment and had persuaded Logan help him prepare snacks with the little food they had, Patton had a certain charm about him that Logan, and the others for that matter, could not say no to.

Roman and Virgil walked down the street in silence, Virgil still had nervousness upon meeting these new people and he was sure that an enthusiastic character such as Roman did not like him. Roman walked, stealing glances at the punk beside him; his hood up, headphones on and hands in his pockets, he wasn't even sure Virgil would hear him if he spoke because of the noise cancelling headphones.

It didn't take long for them to buy a range of booze and even some snacks in case Patton didn't have enough food at the house.

Once back outside Roman had finally had enough of the silence, he bumped Virgil's upper arm with his elbow, causing Virgil to flinch a little and pull his headphones around his neck.

"Yeah?" Virgil glanced up at his practically radiant roommate.

"Well… you just seem a bit quiet, I guess a little Gloomy Goober like you has never shared accommodation before?"

To this Virgil raised a brow, then turned his face to the floor, ignoring the nickname, causing Roman to frown a little, never sure how to handle people like this.

"I … I have lived with others… but it never ended well" he admitted. Roman blinked, bewildered as to how a shy kid like this could have lived with others, but he was more intrigued as to how it ended badly. Then a thought came to him.

"Aww, don't worry buddy, we wont bully you~" Roman grinned, thinking that Virgil's idea of 'it didn't end well' was him being bullied. To this Virgil came to a halt in the middle of the path, his frown and glare looked like that of a killer, it sent a shiver down Romans spin as he looked over his shoulder at him. "W-What?" Roman unintentionally stuttered before clearing his throat to try and stop the feeling of being this kids pray.

Virgil rolled his eyes and marched on ahead, it wasn't until Virgil reached the front door, opening it and glanced back at the redhead "I'm not gunna hold this open forever!" Virgil called out to him, his brows still furrowed. Roman snapped out of it and dashed to the door, pushing past Virgil and up the stairs with nothing but a huff, causing Virgil to smirk at his victory before following.

Virgil could tell that he and this guy weren't going to get along, Virgil liked Patton, but who didn't like Patton, as for Logan, Virgil wasn't sure about him yet… The way Logan looked at him, with knowing eyes made him feel untrustworthy, however, he did seem more grounded that the other two fairy-tale characters.

The evening continued and the drinking began, Roman insisted on playing his Disney soundtrack, which most didn't mind surprisingly. Even Virgil enjoyed a bit of Disney, not that he'd sing along to it like Patton and Roman. No. Virgil stuck to lounging on the sofa and drinking his whiskey from the bottle. Watching Patton and Roman make fools of themselves, in turn, this made him loosen up a bit, actually to the point of showing a grin and laughing. The rest of the flatmates were glad to see Virgil relaxing and warming up to them.

Logan remained sat on his recliner chair, he had a large glass of champagne but no book as he doubted he'd be able to read in this racket. Instead he topped up glass after glass, observing his new flatmates and mentally taking note of their behaviours. Logan also learnt something else new, which he was not expecting to happen, having not drank this much previously in his life, he had no idea with would happen.

Logan had a secret, as did they all, but one he never used if he could help it, however this new discovery was out of Logan's control. He looked down at his champagne glass with a slight frown, realising it must be the alcohol causing him to lose complete control of his abilities…

Logan had the ability to read minds, and while it came in handy, he preferred not to use it. Nonetheless, whatever the alcohol had done to him, he couldn't get a good grip on his mind or restrain it, causing the thoughts of his flatmates to leak into his head.

First he glanced up to Roman, his thoughts being the loudest.

'Patton's rather cute, he's like a little puppy!'

'Even Jack Skeleton has a nice smile when loosens up' with this came a smile on Romans face before his eyes met Logan's.

'Why is he staring at me like that? You never know what that guy is thinking…' to this Logan couldn't help but frown a little, making Roman blink but decided to mentally shrug it off. He then picked up a beer and popped off the cap, taking a swig but grimacing 'Egh… its warm… Maybe I could discreetly chill it' He thought glancing around at the others, frowning a bit when he saw Logan still staring at him emotionlessly 'am I drunk or does he know something? No… he can't know… how could he… I haven't even used abilities in this apartment yet… have I? No… I don't think so… nah I'm over thinking' with that Roman put down the warm beer and resumed his karaoke session.

Logan rubbed his head, unsure for the moment of what Roman was thinking about but had a suspicion.

An hour later his eyes went over to the kitchen where he heard a smash, Patton having dropped a glass.

"Pat! You okay?" Virgil slurred loudly, peeping his head over the couch upon hearing the shards hit the floor, Roman too far gone on beer and cider now dancing to the loud Disney tunes to notice.

"I'm fine!~" Patton called back, and with that Virgil turned back around and took another swig of his whiskey. Logan, however, kept his eyes towards the kitchen 'Stupid Patton! –sigh- well… If everyone else is having a 'smashing' good time then why not me~?' he mentally giggled to himself. Logan raised a brow, shaking his head a little at the pun's Patton came up with, even in his own head. Logan stood up, walking over to the breakfast bar to check on the other, it wasn't safe to clean up sharp glass when intoxicated 'Ouch! Pooie… I cut my finger… -sigh- oh well~' Patton's thought echoed in Logan's mind, causing the latter to speed up a bit to make sure he was okay.

Turning the corner to the kitchen, he saw Patton sat on the floor swaying a bit, clearly drunk, in front of him was the broken glass. The younger held his finger with a pout, there was clearly blood running down his index finger "Patton? You're bleeding", Logan spoke so only the other could hear crouching down near him, not wanting to alarm the others. Patton gasped and hid his hand to his chest looking at Logan with wide eyes 'Oh no! Did he see? What am I gunna do? Wait! Maybe he didn't see, calm down Patton' Logan once again frowned in confusion before pulling Patton's hand away from him, much to Patton's dismay.

The younger turned his face away, blushing at the closeness of proximity, though Logan didn't notice, he was too busy looking at the wound that… wasn't there? There was quite a lot of blood leaking from his finger but no wound.

Logan grabbed a kitchen cloth and cleaned Patton's finger gently "You appear to be okay, Just leave the glass for now, none of us are in the state to clean this up safely" Logan told the younger. With a small blush, a nod of his head and a thank you to Logan, Patton got up and returned to the party, not without bashing in to the counter and the wall a couple times though. Logan sighed and stood up watching him; he couldn't help but smile a little at his cute, but clumsy behaviour.

The house-warming party was going well and coming to a slow end. Roman had turned down the music a bit and sat on the sofa with Virgil. Patton had some how ended up curling up on Logan's lap with his head rested against Logan's chest. The stoic male protested when the younger had sat on his lap, but as Patton snuggled up to him he seemed to just accept his fate and let him drift off to sleep on him, unable to resist placing an arm around Patton's back to keep him from falling and to keep him comfortable.

While becoming his roommate's bed, Logan kept his eyes on the couple on the sofa; they seem to have done a 180 on their relationship. Compared to the glares and arguments from earlier today, the two were now sat, rather close together.

Roman sat normally on the middle cushion, with his arms extended on the backrest of the sofa, his face never tearing away from the younger. Virgil sat on the far end, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms securely wrapped around them, facing Roman. His hood was now down and his chin rested on his knees, he kept eye contact with the princely character during their conversation on Disney movies and the different messages the movies provide.

Logan had tried to listen to their conversation but had a slow growing headache as the others thoughts kept pressing against his skull. He has suspicions on at least two of his roommates, but what were the odd of all 4 of them possessing abilities beyond normal human capabilities? Though he had tried, he couldn't get any thoughts from Virgil, all he got were slight glares, as if he knew what Logan was doing.

Giving up for the night, Logan cleared him throat "Excuse me, Sorry to break up your 'very interesting' conversation, but it is late and I think we should retire for tonight"

Roman and Virgil glanced over to the glasses duo and raised a brow, Roman was first to speak up "Was that sarcasm I heard? From you? Wow… We should get drunk more often" he snickered. Virgil raised a brow before moving to stand up "I'm surprised you let Patton curl up on you like that, how cute" Virgins grin turned into a smirk causing Logan to turn his face away with a slight blush, not used to all this physical contact "Falsehood…" he grumbled.

The night was over, after bidding everyone goodnight and Roman having carried Patton to his bed, they all retired to their bedrooms.


	2. Realisation

Chapter 2: Realisation

It was almost noon before the first two awoke. Patton stumbled into the kitchen in his cat onesie, his hood up and glasses on to hide his sleepy eyes, luckily, the glass shards from last night had been cleaned up by Logan before bed.

Not far behind him was Roman; wearing red PJ bottoms with yellow stars and a plain white shirt. He staggered into the kitchen clutching his head with one hand, groaning a 'good morning' to Patton before grabbing some pieces of bread and turning on the toaster.

"How's your hangover?" Patton asked, glancing over at the other who clearly had it worse.

"Head is killing me…" He groaned and placed the bread in the toaster, flipping down the toggle, he then turned and leant against the counter.

Patton was just pouring himself a coffee and took out a second mug before pouring Roman one too, handing it to him "Thanks Pat" he held the warm mug already starting to feel a bit better. "So… are we the only ones up?" he asked taking a sip of the sweet brown liquid beans.

"Yup, I think so at least, but I'm just about to make a full English breakfast to help settle our stomachs, so could you wake Virgil up for me please?" Roman groaned at this request, not really wanting to deal with Mr Doom and Gloom this early. "I'll get Logan when I'm nearly done" Patton informed and prepared the pans and food.

After plucking up some courage Roman made his way to the bedroom door closest to the front door after putting his coffee on the kitchen counter. He let out a deep sigh before slowly opening the door, figuring there was no point in knocking if Virgil was asleep.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Hey, Virgil? Patton is making breakfast and so-" He stopped, his eyes widening as the light from outside leaked into Virgil's darkened room. Currently Virgil was standing with his back to the door and was just getting changed; he wore his ripped black skinny jeans with a red studded belt, however he was naked from the waist up, only just picking up his shirt from the floor.

Be that as it may, it was not Virgil's vulnerable torso that almost caused Romans eyes to pop out of his head and his jaw to hang loose. No. It was the pair of large, black, feathered wings that protruded out of Virgil's back.

Upon seeing the light enter his room Virgil turned a little, finding a stunned Roman looking in with wide green eyes. Virgil had forgotten about the visibility of his wings for half a second before he saw Romans eyes move from his face to his back. Virgil's eyes slowly widened, his breath hitched in his throat, he could even feel tears brimming in his eyes 'shit!...' he thought.

They both stood there for what felt like hours in shock, but as soon as realisation hit, Virgil tucked his wings behind his back and in one fast motion slammed the door shut in Romans face "GET OUT!" causing the latter to stumble back a bit but not snap out of his shock.

After a minute Roman walked in to the kitchen, his eyes still widened and his brow furrowed, his heart and head were fighting a huge battle 'that couldn't have been real… I was just seeing things… yeah…' Roman thought to himself and he resumed his place by the toaster in silence.

Patton had heard Virgil scream at Roman to 'get out' but thought nothing of it as he cooked breakfast. It wasn't until a few moments later, and Roman returned to the kitchen with a disorientated look on his face that Patton began to worry. He leaned forward a bit to look at Romans expression more "Roman? What happened?" Patton asked carefully but he didn't even get a glance in response.

The toaster 'pinged' and as if on auto-pilot Roman reached and took the toast from the toaster, the heat not bothering him as he held it with his bare hands.

Then… The worst situation possible for these hung over university students… Happened.

Virgil suddenly appeared directly behind Roman his voice a low gravelled tone "Roman I-", though his words were suddenly cut off.

The abrupt appearance once again made Roman flinch, and with his headache, as well as, the initial shock of what he thought he saw, Roman gasped sharply inwards, the heat from the toast igniting his ability.

Suddenly the toast was on fire, and out of pure instinct Roman dropped it on the floor "Oh Shit!" he backed away, crashing into Virgil and knocking him to the ground with wide eyes and an 'oof'.

Patton saw the fire engulf the toast as it fell to the tiled floor, and out of panic he knelt down and put his hands over the fire to put it out!

"Patton!" Roman shouted, seeing Patton putting out the fire with his bare hands "You idiot! Are you okay!?" Roman knelt down and grabbed Patton's hands, turning them over to inspect the damage only to choke on his own breath as he and Virgil both witnessed Patton's burnt palms regenerating themselves back to full health.

Silence.

All eyes were wide, Roman, crouched down staring at Patton's hands, which he still held, Virgil sat on the kitchen floor, back against the counter in shock, his eyes flicking back and forth from Roman to Patton. The latter on his knees, his hands trembling a bit out of fear of being discovered, even tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at Roman and then Virgil's expressions. Patton felt as though he might cry but he also felt a pang of excitement, though he had been found out, he saw Roman's hands catch fire and ignite his toast.

'I… I'm not the only one?'

Thoughts spoke out in unison, loud enough to cut through to Logan's mind. Logan had been sat at his desk for the past hour writing notes in his journal when he began hearing a ruckus out in the main room. He's considered going to check it out but decided against it, until hearing this loud unison of thoughts, still trying to reign in his ability.

With a sigh he got up and left his room, walking out and to the kitchen where he found the three still on the floor in silent shock and the remaining ashes of Romans toast.

"What is happened here?" Logan's voice cut through the silence and soon everyone's wide eyes were on him, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"U-Uh… Well…" Roman tried to think of something, finally letting go of Patton's hands and standing up. He glanced at Virgil momentarily before holding out a hand for him. Virgil didn't know how to feel at this moment, anxiety building up slowly causing his breath to be a little heavy and uneven, he looked up at Roman who had extended a hand. After a moment of consideration Virgil finally took the assistance and stood up with Romans help.

Lastly was Patton, who remained on the kitchen tiles, looking down at his hands "I… I think we all need to have a talk…" He spoke, even if he was wrong about Roman, almost everyone had seen his ability and he knew he had to explain, suddenly becoming very nervous about it.

"Patton" said person looked up from his hands to see one of Logan's hand extended out to help the younger up, he wore a sweet and encouraging smile on his face, which was rare in Logan's case. Nonetheless, Patton accepted his aid and stood up, returning the favour with a smile of his own, trying to cheer him-self up a bit.

"We should all take a seat in the living room before breakfast, I think there are things we need to discuss as a group" Logan spoke to them all before turning to enter the living room.

With that they all exchanged nervous glances; Patton turned off the stove and silently followed Logan out to the living room. Just as Roman started following he looked back to see Virgil standing, hunched in on himself, his eyes were shut tightly and he was biting his lower lip so hard it might start bleeding… His whole body was trembling visibly, with his hands in his pocket; Romans brows furrowed a bit in worry "V-Virge? Come on, I wont say anything if you don't want me too… We can talk about it later" he spoke softly, walking over to the trembling boy.

Virgil heard him, his voice was soothing and his words let his nerves dissipate a bit, Virgil was terrified that they would hate him if they all knew, but if Roman promised not to tell then all he had to do was deal with one person… It was still one person too many but that's the best he could get out of this situation.

He finally took in a deep and shaky breath before pushing past Roman a bit roughly and going to the living room too, curling up on the sofa, opposite to Patton. Roman blinked as Virgil completely stood him up, he sighed heavily through his nose "Geez… That's what I get for being nice…" he grumbled to himself before joining the rest, taking his place on the centre of the sofa.

There was more silence, no one knew what to say or how to start this conversation, it's only been a day and they'd already messed up, but at least they messed up together.

Patton cleared his throat to speak up first, putting on a large but obviously fake smile "S-So~ I guess the cats out of the bag, huh? H-Ha… Get it… Cat" he motioned to the cat onesie he was still wearing. All this earned was a small nervous chuckle from Roman. Patton sighed with a whine and pout, poking his index fingers together and hunched down a bit, he finally began "Roman… Virgil… I'm sorry for scaring you… I panicked and just used my hands to put out the fire… I'm so used to my body healing fast that I didn't even think twice about it…" he admitted.

Roman, Virgil and Logan were all looking at Patton softly, "It's alright Patton, it was my fault… sorta" Roman glanced back at Virgil, earning a glare from him that said 'don't you dare' before turning back to Patton.

After a big dramatic sigh, a large genuine smile perked up on Romans lips, he sat back in his seat with his forearm over his forehead "And here I thought I was the only freak in town~!" He spoke dramatically to try and lift the tension in the air. Patton blinked before laughing at Romans effort to cheer him up, he then elbowed Roman in the side earning an 'Oof' "Hey! I'm not a freak and neither are you!" Patton lectured before sticking a tongue out at him.

Roman chuckled "So, you have speedy regenerative abilities?" he asked, Patton nodded his head and looked at his hands "Yeah, I've had it since I can remember, but what about you? How did you turn that piece of toast into charcoal?" Patton asked with genuinely curious eyes, his legs crossed on the sofa and leaning forward a bit with his hands rested on his ankles.

"Hmmm… Well… I'm not really sure myself" Roman admitted rubbing the back of his neck "As far as I know I can create and manipulate natural elements" he shrugged, coming out with the whole truth since Patton had, the latter giving Roman wide glimmering eyes. "I don't really have complete control of it yet… My parents never let me experiment in case I destroyed something again" he chuckled awkwardly.

"Again?"

This time the voice was from Virgil, who seemed to have calmed himself after listening to the others, the prior anxiety attack now completely dissolved.

Roman blinked at the curious, black-rimmed eyes that looked at him, they were almost as interested at Patton's which took him by surprise, especially since they'd been shut tight in fear just moments ago. "Is grumpy goose feeling better?" Roman smirked at Virgil, earning his a punch in the upper arm and a roll of Virgil's eyes.

"Just answer the question Pyro Prince"

"Oww…" Roman ignored the returned nickname, though kinda liking it, and sat back with his arms spread out either side of the back of the sofa "Well… I think I was 4 or 5 when I started finding these abilities? But at 7 years old I accidentally froze the floor and caught the sofa on fire…" he grimaced just remembering. "My parents were there too… They were fine! But… They kept me from using my abilities if I could help it" He groaned and rubbed his arm.

Patton hummed and Virgil glanced at Logan who seemed to be writing this stuff down. Virgil frowned and sat up straight, letting his legs drop to the floor "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Virgil's stern voice surprised all three before the two on the sofa turned to see Logan looking up from his journal.

"I don't understand your question" Logan spoke, Virgil grit his teeth together before getting up and snatching the journal, dashing around the back of the recliner before Logan to snatch it back "You're writing this all down? Logan!" Virgil held up the book for the others to see before looking down and reading what Logan had wrote.

The latters expression was mildly confused but all over frustrated upon having his journal taken, with a sigh he pushed his classed up his nose and closed his eyes.

"Lo? Why are you writing it down?" Patton asked a little worried, not wanting to loose the trust of his first friend here. Roman raised a brow before asking the next question "Why are you so calm about this?"

"I'll tell you why…" Virgil replied, after having read earlier notes from Logan's journal, catching the attention of the two on the sofa "Cuz this big nerd is one of us"

Patton's eyes widened further if they could, his hands over his mouth as he gasped "Really Lo? What can you do?" Patton had flipped from nervousness of being discovered to the immense excitement he now held once he knew he wasn't alone in this.

Logan glanced up at Virgil as the latter held out his note book, once he had his journal back in hand and Virgil returned to his seat Logan cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience I have caused with my silence and my note-taking" he began "I do indeed possess an ability like yours, I am what you would call a telepath" Patton gasped and squealed happily, bouncing up and down a bit.

"So… You read minds?" Roman asked just to make sure he was thinking of the right one, he received a nod in response

"However, I do not intentionally invade others thoughts without good reason or permission… Unfortunately, I have recently discovered that intoxication lessens my ability to restrain it…"

Roman raised a brow, along side Virgil "So… you were reading our minds last night?" Virgil asked cautiously, Logan nodded his head once again.

"I do apologies, I did try my very best to keep my ability under control but some thoughts did slip through" Logan apologised before silence fell over the room once more, all 4 were taking in and processing the information this morning had held.

"Prove it" Roman suddenly spoke up with a smirk, facing Logan "Prove you can read our minds"

To this Logan raised a brow, accepting the challenge "Okay, If you give me permission to read your mind, then I will do so" Roman nodded and stared at Logan, who in turn, stared back.

"You are thinking that-… uh… Roman that is not information you, nor I, should be divulging…" Logan spoke sitting up a bit more in his chair with a glance to Virgil. Roman blinked before his eyes widened "Oh crap…"

"What? What did you think of?" Patton asked eagerly, his eyes glittering with anticipation, Roman covered his mouth before slowly looking at Virgil.

All it took was one guilty gaze and Virgil gritted his teeth and glared at the princely character "You didn't…" he growled, instinctively Roman shuffled back, away from Virgil and closer to Patton.

"I-I'm sorry, it kinda just came to mind before I could think of anything else!" He panicked, Patton looked at Logan, then Roman and then Virgil, the only one out of the loop and this made him pout.

"Guuuuyyyysssss No fair… I wanna know too…" he huffed cutely, this caused Virgil to ease his shoulders and expression before letting out a short chuckle at Patton's childish behaviour. Taking his hands out of his pocket he held them up "Fine! Fine!" giving in seeing as the others came out of the super power closet.

He stood up and walked to the other side of the coffee table in front of the TV "I guess I'm the last one… I also have an… well… a couple of abilities"

Patton's face lit up more if possible, like a kid on Christmas "You do!? Like Romans?!"

"Not quite, short stuff" Virgil chuckled, without saying another word Virgil just disappeared right before their eyes, stunning not only Patton but also Roman and Logan.

"Woah…" Roman spoke before looking around trying to find him.

"Wow! He disappeared!" Patton gasped and got up, touching the space Virgil previously was, even Logan found that intriguing.

For the pure fun of it Virgil snuck around the coffee table, walking straight through Patton and sat down where Patton previously sat. He then made himself visible and made sure his face was close to Romans "Hey there Princey~" He smirked. Roman gasped loudly, pulling back and falling off the sofa.

Logan rolled his eyes as the childish act and resumed writing in his journal, while Patton and Virgil laughed hysterically "Serves you right for busting in to my room while I'm changing".

"Ha, Ha, very funny, and I thought you were asleep!" Roman huffed in defence, pulling himself back up on to the sofa. He then looked at Virgil before smirking slightly "So… you really are a demon~" he spoke, but was taken aback when Virgil's slowly settling laugh stopped dead and he turned his head away.

Patton sensed a bit of tension and moved to crouch by Virgil's feet looking at him worried, Roman's smirk fell, he wasn't expecting Virgil to take his comment seriously. "Hey… I was just kidding Virge…" Roman said before placing a hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"Roman! What have I told you about being mean to my dark strange son!" Patton lectured again, causing Roman to blink and pull back dramatically "W-What! He's not your son Patton and I don't think 'Dark' and 'Strange' is that different to my comment" Roman retorted.

Virgil sat there while Patton and Roman argued, he knew they meant well and even if they'd only known each other for a day, it felt like they'd lived together for much longer than that. He felt like he could trust these guys, and that they could trust him. Yes. They were all strange in their own ways but Virgil liked it, nonetheless, when Roman called him a 'demon', it just brought back past memories that are best left forgotten. Logan's voice brought the two out of their argument and Virgil out of his thoughts.

"Virgil… If you do not mind, I'd like to ask you some questions about your abilities later, but for now, may I enquire how the power of, either teleportation or Invisibility, is related to Romans harsh comment?" Logan asked.

Roman pouted and crossed his arms over his chest "I'm sorry alright… I wasn't being serious…"

Virgil looked at Roman and sighed, "It's okay Princey, I forgive you… It's just that nickname… It brought back dark memories I'd rather not think about" he admitted, Roman looked at the other apologetically and nodded his head.

Virgil accepted it and smiled softly before turning back to Logan "Well, my power is invisibility, suits me really and helps me when I want to be alone" He smirked and sat back against the sofa "I mean I was here all day yesterday and you guys had no idea~" he grinned sinisterly. Patton and Roman gasped in unison "You were here the whole time?!" Patton asked in surprised "I mean, I knew your stuff was here but I didn't see y-… ohhhhh" he pursed his lips in thought as that made sense.

"So when you suddenly popped out of nowhere, you seriously just … popped out of no where?" Roman asked vaguely, causing Virgil to laugh.

"Yes Princey, to some extent, your face was priceless though" to this Roman huffed again dramatically, Virgil then sighed and chewed on his lower lip a bit.

"My power of invisibility helps me keep my second ability a secret" he spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention "Just… Promise me you wont laugh, or be disgusted or… something like that"

Roman already saw and knew what would come next but it was so dark he didn't get to see properly; the other two nodded their heads and promised.

With that Virgil stood again, back behind the coffee table to give him enough room, he then removed his hoodie, and made sure the curtains were still drawn before closing his eyes.

Patton, Logan and Roman all watched in awe as Virgil's black-feathered wings started to become visible, folded up on his back. He slowly opened up his eyes and was shocked to see the look of either amazement or awe from his new friends, he felt his heart stop for a moment, as the stress and relief of them finding out was gone.

"Y-You… You're an angel!" Patton spoke, Virgil's eyes widened a bit and began to fill with tears. Though most hadn't said a word, their expression and smiles said it all, and as a thank you for accepting him in their family, Virgil slowly extended his wings out, both reaching about 2 metres each side, his feathers were silky and glimmered in the room light, though they were black, they still shone.

Roman stood up and walked closer to have a better look, Virgil still stood fidgeting with his fingers, his head tilted down so his fringe could cover his streaming tears. Both Patton and Logan felt the need to stand and take a closer look as well, Patton took Virgil's hand in his "Virge, your wings are beautiful~" Patton smiled and followed Virgil's face as he looked up to him. "Y-You really think so?" Virgil asked, still finding it hard to believe.

Roman looked at Virgil with sincerity, moving his hand to cup his damp cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Virgil's eyes landed on Romans, his cheeks beginning to heat up at the look he was getting from the redhead "I-I'm sorry I shouted at you this morning" Virgil spoke up with a sniffle.

Patton blinked before looking at Roman "Oh! So that's why you were so quiet when you returned, you saw Virgil's wings?" Roman nodded to that statement and stroked Virgil's cheek once more before letting go and placing his hand on Virgil's shoulder "Hey~ It's all good, I'd of expected that reaction from you with or without the wings~" he chuckled with a small smirk. "For a skinny, pale Dracula, you do have an admirable body" At this Virgil's eyes widened and turned away blushing, his wing folding up and lowering instinctively.

That was the day Virgil finally felt accepted, they had all found out and accepted each other's gifts. Though it had only been a day, their common abilities and personalities just fit like pieces of a puzzle, they felt like a family.

But their year had just begun.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter! They all find out but their abilities don't end there ;P Read as they begin to get to know each other better and watch as their abilities grow together~ I want to thank my Lil sis for helping me out with some details ^.^


	3. Inquisitive Knowledge

After the revelation of their flatmates powers Patton returned to the kitchen and soon they were all sat in silence around the table eating breakfast… at noon…

They seemed to have all accepted each other and found each other's abilities fascinating, Logan more so than the others. Upon finishing breakfast Roman offered to help Patton wash up the dishes leaving Virgil alone with Logan in an uncomfortable silence. Virgil, who had previously reverted his wings back to being invisible, pulled his sleeves over his hands and nibbled on his lower lip; though he was happy to be accepted, he could feel Logan's current inquisitive gaze on him.

Logan wasn't one to show or understand emotions or expressions, thus wasn't aware he was currently making Virgil uncomfortable with his firm staring.

"W-What?" Virgil finally spoke up, grabbing whatever courage he had to look up and return Logan's gaze, in return Logan tapped his pen on his book "Virgil, may I ask you questions on your ability?" Logan's question caught Virgil off guard, though he'd ask before Virgil didn't expect the interrogation to be so soon and why him?

"I-I mean… I guess… But why are you so interested in me? Surely Patton or Romans abilities would interest you more?" Virgil inquired, making Logan's eyebrow rise a little.

He nudged his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes "Patton's ability to regenerate is pretty straight forward at first glance, though I would be interested to see just how it works scientifically and genetically. Patton seems to have a good understanding of his power, thus, there are not as many questions for him as I have for you and Roman" Logan explained.

To this Virgil frowned, a little… confused "O…k… Then… Why me first? I mean… I have a pretty good understanding of my abilities but I don't think Princey does" Virgil spoke, Logan opened his eyes and gave Virgil what he thought was meant to be a smile, though it lacked a bit.

"This is true, Roman is the only one of us that does not understand his ability, I have already deducted this, however, Roman is currently aiding Patton with the washing up, and you are currently here with me at the table with nothing more than a cup of coffee to keep you occupied, thus, it would make sense to converse with you, additionally, I have questions about your ability which could help me better understand it's effects" Logan reeled off.

Virgil raised a brow, easing up a bit "So… You're basically saying that you just want a chat and I'm convenient as I'm the only one available at this time?" Virgil asked narrowing his eyes a little dumbfounded at Logan's excessive explanation when he could have just shortened it to that. Again Logan pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat "Yes" he simply answered, in response Virgil couldn't help but laugh a little.

Sometimes Logan came across as stuck up and egotistical with his knowledge, but other time he was just trying his hardest to fit in, which Virgil admired. Nodding his head Virgil agreed, but held up his hand before Logan could speak further "But first! I think a bit of quid pro quo is in order" Virgil spoke, before moving to get comfortable. He turned his chair around and sat so his chest was leaning against the backrest, legs straddling the chair, and his arms crossed at the top of the backrest, his chin on his arms as he looked at the stoic character at the opposite side of the table.

"Very well" Logan nodded and opened his notebook ready to start "Would you like to start?" He asked, Virgil pursed his lips in thought "Nah, you can ask the first question" he grinned, kinda curious as to what Logan wanted to know about, this was a once in a life time opportunity after all, telling Logan something he didn't know.

Logan nodded once more before beginning "Okay, so to my understanding, you have the ability of invisibility" Virgil nodded waiting for the other to continue "You also have large wings that look as if they could hold your weight in flight, so my first question is, can you fly?" he asked.

Virgil smirked a little "Yes, I can fly, not that I do it that often, only if I'm running late for work or school or something" he told the other before adding something else on "I also make sure I am not visible when flying, last thing I need is a viral video of me flying spread all over the internet" he shivered at the mere thought.

"Indeed" Logan agreed, noting these things down, Virgil hummed "My turn, so why are you taking notes about us?" he had to ask, the anxiety of the 'what ifs' were increasing every second.

As soon as Logan had finished writing he lifted his head towards the nervous boy in purple "I assure you, I have no intention on publishing or divulging any of this information, so you can remain calm. I merely like to gain knowledge, and the most efficient way for me to do that is by writing it down, I have many knowledge journals that I always keep to myself." Logan explained, though this calmed Virgil down considerably, he couldn't help but raise a brow and choke on a snicker rising in his throat, his sleeved hand coving his mouth "You- you call your diaries 'knowledge journals'?" he muffled, chuckling a little. Logan narrowed his eyes ignoring the mocking tone in Virgil's voice "Problem with that?" he spat flatly.

Virgil quickly poised himself and shook his head a little "N-No, not at all! U-uh… your turn" quickly changing the subject.

The questions continued.

"Going back to your wings, they are a physical part of you, correct?" Logan asked and Virgil simply nodded, "Then, were you born with your wings or did they grow as you grew?" Virgil blinked at this question; he'd never been asked that before.

"U-Umm… I don't know, I don't really remember… It must have happened when I was very young because I've had wings since I can remember" this is the best answer Virgil could give at this moment.

Logan nodded, writing this down. Then it was Virgil's turn; not missing the fact that Logan asked 2 questions. "So you enjoy learning, that's clear as day, but what else do you enjoy?" Virgil was curious if this bookworm had other hobbies than extending his brain.

"Interesting question, I do enjoy knowledge and the increase of it, however, when I need to rest I do enjoy a bit of Doctor Who or Sherlock" he spoke, though Virgil wasn't surprised, he was half expecting an answer like that. With an understanding chuckle Virgil just nodded, allowing Logan to reinitiate his interrogation as Virgil was currently out of questions.

"Moving off the wings for now. I wish to talk about your invisibility, earlier I noticed that when you vanished Patton tried to feel where you were and you suddenly appeared on the sofa" Virgil nodded remembering "So my question is, when you turn invisible, is this light refraction? Or is it that you can make your physical-being appear missing from this plain?" Virgil just looked at Logan blankly, not understanding a word.

"I'm sorry bookworm… can you speak English please?" Virgil asked, his voice muffled a bit by his sleeve, as he lazily sat there. Logan sighed and rephrased his question, ignoring the 'bookworm' comment "Does your invisibility only effect the eyes of those around you?" he spoke before elaborating "for example, we could still feel or hear you if you turned invisible, or is it that you can completely vanish and walk through solid objects and shout as loud as you could with out us hearing?" Logan trying his best to dumb down his vocabulary so Virgil would understand.

And that he did! "OH!" he laughed a little leaning back. "Actually, I can do both, I can be invisible from your eyes, as well as, ears or touch" he smiled softly. "To help your little knowledge journal there-" trailing off he smirked and looked over his shoulder, making his wings visible "My wings, though I can make them invisible, they'd still be felt by others walking by, so I always make sure that after I wake up and make them incorporeal so that no one can see or feel them" he explained. "Same goes for myself, I can simply turn invisible to the naked eye, or, like earlier, pump up my ability to go incorporeal" he continued.

Logan hummed taking in the information "Incorporeal? So your invisibility ability has different levels?" Virgil nodded before snatching Logan's journal once again. Logan frowned a little crossing his arms over his chest, Virgil chuckled at the huffing sound he heard from the other, but he was busy drawing a list in Logan's book. "Here, this is the best why for me to explain it" when Virgil returned the book Logan looked down at the list Virgil created.

Virgil's Ability

 **Stage one**

Partial Invisibility (Body part's only, not clothes, able to be felt and/or heard)

 **Stage two**

Full Invisibility (Full body, Including clothing, able to be felt and/or heard)

 **Stage three**

Partial Incorporeal (Body part's only – No one can see, feel or hear)

 **Stage four**

Full Incorporeal (Full body, clothes included – No on can see, feel or hear)

 **Stage five**

Transferring abilities (In progress)

After processing Virgil's list of stages he began to understand the process of his ability growth, starting with the hiding of his wings apparently, which disheartened Logan somewhat. However, the last stage peaked his interest.

"Transferring abilities?" Logan asked lookup up at Virgil who was still slumped forward on the backwards chair with his chin rested on his arms, and his wings still visible and relaxed. Virgil couldn't explain it but something about Logan's demeanour calmed him and he felt no need to hide his wings from him.

"Yeah… I started thinking about it last year, but I'm still figuring it out" he started "as you probably know… I hide my ability from everyone… so I can't practice it on people… but I've tried making other objects invisible" he explained, reaching forward with one hand and touching his empty cup of coffee, turning it invisible.

Out of pure interest Logan reached forward and touched where Virgil's cup was, his eyes widening a little as he could feel the solid, cold porcelain but could not see it. Virgil then smirked and made the mug incorporeal, making Logan's hand jolt forward a little right through it. Virgil couldn't help but laugh at Logan's uncharacteristic glimmer of fascination.

Logan pulled his hand back, as did Virgil, causing the mug to reappear "But it seems I have to be touching the item to keep it in that state, as soon as I let go, it reverts back to normal" Virgil finished off.

Logan nodded and scribbled away in his book, Virgil just watching him in amusement. He'd only ever discussed his ability with one other person in his whole life, so to have another he could trust as much as his old childhood friend was calming for Virgil and actually made his happy and relaxed.

That was until Patton and Roman reappeared out of the Kitchen "You're wings are out!~" Patton squealed happily clapping, causing Virgil's to flinch and instinctively make them incorporeal again.

The other on the other hand; though he really liked Patton, his over excitement made him anxious and Roman… well… He still didn't 100% trust him, there was something about him that made his skin crawl… a sensation Virgil had never felt before about someone and it made him exceedingly uneasy.

* * *

A/N: A shorter chapter~ However you got to learn more about Virgil and his ability! :D even a little about Logan~ and who is Virgil's childhood friend? Where is he now? 0-0 wait and see ;P The next chapter should be out soon hopefully! You can learn a bit more about Patton and Roman~~ 3 thanks for your Kudo's and Comments! They mean a lot to me!


	4. Majors and Doubt

While Logan and Virgil remained at the dinning table, Roman assisted Patton with the washing up by drying the dishes. At first they were silent, until Patton pursed his lips "R-Ro?"

Roman blinked at glanced at Patton while drying a plate, finding it surprising for the other to stutter "Yes?" he replied.

Patton took another moment; his head tilted down as he mindlessly scrubbed the bowl in his hands "I-I just… I'm really happy that I'm not alone with this whole power thing but…"

"But?"

"…But, I dunno… aren't you scared?" Patton asked, taking Roman by surprise. That thought had never crossed his mind, as his powers were still uncertain. He never had an issue with being discovered, as he'd just pass it off as a weird turn of events, so he never really worried about it.

"I'm not" Roman finally decided to answer, earning a shocked look on the youngers face in return.

Patton looked at Roman, having momentarily stopped cleaning "But… what if someone else finds out…? We could be experimented on… or… someone might find my power gross or-…"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Patton" Roman interrupted. He placed down the dry plate and turned to fully face Patton "Where is this coming from? I'd expect this from Virgil but not you… Your ability took me by surprise, sure, but it wasn't gross…" he explained before continuing "Also, if anyone found out, or mad scientists raided our house, I would be sure to come and rescue you~!" He smirked with a large amount of pride; his hand on his chest and bowing slightly in a dramatic, princely manner.

Patton blinked before giggling. He then turned and finished off cleaning the bowl "Thank you Roman, that means a lot" Patton hummed, content with that answer. Knowing that someone was there for him in times of need calmed his heart considerably.

"And if you want, I'm sure Logan and I can help you explore your abilities more, to, you know, get a better handle on them" Patton grinned.

Roman chuckled and nodded his head in agreement "That sounds like a splendid idea~!"

They finished off the dishes rather quickly with two people, and revisited the two at the dinning table. Roman opened his mouth to say a snarky remark about the bookworm and storm cloud getting along so well, but Patton's happy squeal cut him off.

"Your wings are out!~"

Roman was about to laugh at Patton's outburst but Virgil's flinch and instinct to hide them again stopped him in his tracks, this reaction also made Patton's excitement falter.

"O-Oh… No… I'm sorry kiddo… I didn't mean to scare you…" Patton apologised as he took a seat next to Virgil. Roman took his seat between Logan and Patton, his eyes on the shy Emo kid.

Virgil, still sat with the chair backwards, shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. Logan cleared his throat to grab the tables' attention "I think we should discuss new house rules, as we are no longer an ordinary household"

Patton looked toward Logan before nodding his head "Great Idea!"

"Agreed!" Roman added in, while Virgil just grunted as he turned his chair back around, sat back down and crossed his arms on the table, burying his hooded head in his arms.

Logan took note of Virgil's uneasy behaviour around Patton and Roman, and found a sense of pride that Virgil felt more relaxed around him; he'd even moved his chair closer to Logan than Patton.

"Alright, to begin, Patton" Patton sat upright hearing his name, showing he was paying attention "Your university major is cooking, is it not?" Logan asked.

Patton blinked but nodded "How did you know that?" he couldn't remember telling anyone his major yet.

Logan cleared his throat and straightened his tie "You were mumbling about food and recipes you'd like to try in class… In your sleep… Last night… When you'd… fallen unconscious on my lap" Logan's word's became quieter towards the end, trying to hold back a blush.

Patton's blush was out for everyone to see however, he tried to hide it with a giggle and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remember falling asleep on Logan's lap but couldn't. "O-Oh…"

Logan couldn't stand the embarrassing tension and smirks he was receiving from Roman and Virgil "Patton… please could you answer the question"

Said person jumped out of his thoughts before nodding his head "Y-Yes! My major is in culinary arts"

"Oh! That is perfect for you, even with only one meal, I thought it was delicious!" Roman proudly praised, causing another blush on Patton's cheeks.

"Awww Ro~ that's sweet of you~ But I still have a lot to learn in the kitchen" He grinned before looking back at Logan, who had cleared his throat again, trying to stay on track.

"As I was saying… Seeing as you possess above-average cooking abilities, would you be the chef of the apartment? Of course, this would also benefit you out side of studying and give you a chance to explore different dishes without limit or expense. We will all chip in for the ingredients, of course" Logan explained, but raised a brow at Patton's large, glittering eyes.

"You wanna eat my food every day Logan~? Awwww! You're so sweet! You could have just asked~"

Logan blinked "I-I just… did-"

"I will do it!" Patton stood with his arms up and did a little dance before gasping and sitting back down "Come to think about it! I don't know what all of you are doing in Uni!" mentally scolding himself for not having asked sooner.

Roman smirked "Do I really have to tell you what my major is?" he stood in a dramatic pose. Virgil scoffed "A major is idiocy" his voice was slightly muffled but heard all the same.

Roman frowned at him, placing his hands on his hips "Excuse me?! How dare you…" Virgil chuckled with a smirk in return, though no one could see it, his face still buried in his arms, though his shoulders moved a little as he laughed.

"So, what's your major then, Jack smellington?" Roman asked; taking a seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

Virgil raised his head, his hood falling back as he did, his eyes targeting Roman instantly "Care to take guess?" he smirked, he knew Roman would come up with some stupid idea's but he wanted to hear them.

Everyone had eyes on Roman, curious as to what he'd guess Virgil was studying, thinking he would come up with some Emo related drivel or dark overlord puns, but nope.

In fact, he hit the nail on the head.

"I dunno, Art?"

This answer made Virgil's eye's widen "H-How… I mean… y-you just…" he was extremely taken aback.

"Did he get it right?" Patton asked, seeing Virgil's reaction, Virgil simply nodded in response.

This time Roman's eyes widened a bit "Really? That was just a guess" he laughed proud of himself "Well, that and I saw a lot of canvases in your room this morning" he admitted with a grin.

Patton gasped "Really?! Oooooo! Can we see Virgil? Pretty please~?!" the bubbly character pleaded, hands together and large puppy dog eyes. Virgil groaned, curling in on himself again before shaking his head "N-No… N-Not yet at least… I just…" he looked down and played with his sleeve, not liking all the attention he was getting.

"Patton, please restrain yourself" Logan finally spoke up, his discussion on household rules had clearly ended, but he was happy to aid Virgil in times of distress, as he could relate.

"O-Oh, sorry kiddo, I did it again, huh?" he spoke, his smile dropping and looking down, ashamed of himself that he kept pressuring Virgil to do things he was clearly not comfortable to do.

Virgil shook his head "N-No… It's… It's okay… I just… I've never shown anyone my art… it's… Kinda dark, I guess" he replied, sending a silent thank you to Logan.

"Well, whenever you're up to sharing it, I am here 100% to support you" Patton tried to redeem himself, his smile returning somewhat when he got a nod out of Virgil.

Roman pursed his lips "So, Patton is in Culinary arts, I'm in Performing arts, and Virgil is in… well… Just Arts" he chuckled; earning a roll of the eyes from Virgil.

All eyes then went to Logan, and before they could ask Logan just indulged "My University major is in Education for those above 18 years of age".

This answer shocked everyone at the table; they were expecting phycology or some sort of scientific subject.

"Really? A teacher?" Virgil asked, just as shocked as the other two.

Logan simply nodded his head.

"Wow- I was expecting something to do with sciences or the brain…" Roman spoke shocked.

"I agree, this took us all by surprise I think" Patton added "I thought you liked to learn stuff not teach others" he giggled but Logan just raised a brow.

"I do enjoy acquiring knowledge for myself, but this is something I can do in my spare time and/or whilst preparing for a class, however, as a career, if feel the most important purpose is to educate the next generation so that human civilisation does not falter or 'dumb-down' as some might say…" he quoted the words with his fingers.

Everyone looked at each other before laughing a little, not out of spite but out of shock that this was indeed the perfect career path for Logan.

That continued chatting for a little while longer before going their separate ways, Roman continued to unpack his room, as did Virgil; as they had a lot of tools for their studies. Logan sat on the couch and read in pleasant silence, and Patton cleaned up the kitchen, but there was something still bugging him, and he had to straighten it out…

He walked up to Virgil's door and knocked on it, Virgil was rather fast to answer; Patton guessed he must have been right by the door "Pat?" Virgil asked, his door only open a little as he peaked out.

Patton fidgeted a little "H-Hi Virge… Umm… Can we talk?"

Virgil blinked at that, a small panic attack began to grow within him ' _can we talk? That sounds serious! Did I do something wrong? Does he want me to leave? Maybe I'm too boring? Or maybe-'_

"Virgil?" Patton cut his thoughts away, the older could see panic in his eyes "Oh, you've done nothing wrong, I promise, it's just… something has been bugging me for a while, I thought you could help"

Virgil blinked before nodding and opening his door, offering for Patton to come in "Sorry about the mess… I'm still trying to figure out where to put everything…"

Patton entered, the room was medium sized, a single bed against the back wall under the wide windowsill. Boxes outlined the rest of the room and against one wall were a bunch of canvases but faced away so Patton couldn't see the art. There was also a desk on the right side, with an easel next to it, and next to the bedroom door was a small wardrobe, covered in band posters.

Virgil nervously let Patton take in the room, the curtains were open so it was reasonably well lit "So… Ummm… What is it that's bothering you, Pat?" he asked.

Patton walked over to the bed and took a seat, then patting next to him, inviting Virgil to sit next to him, which he did.

There was silence for a while as Patton tried to organise his thoughts, but Virgil waited patiently.

"V-Virgil… Do… Do you hate me...?"


	5. Reconcile

"V-Virgil… Do… Do you hate me...?"

These words took Virgil by surprise. No. Not surprise. He was completely shocked! And it showed.

Patton nervously glanced at Virgil; seeing his eyes as wide as he'd ever seen them, he'd also backing away a little in pure shock "P-Pat? What… What made you think that I'd ever hate you?" Virgil finally asked after the sudden emotional bombshell.

Patton fidgeted nervously before shrugging his shoulder "I-I dunno… I just… I can be really hard to deal with… I'm a bit pushy and overwhelming… I accidentally force you to do things you may not be comfortable with… and for someone like you… Who… Who like privacy and can get easily anxious… I thought… I might be… I dunno… distasteful… or… too much" He admitted his thoughts in despair.

Virgil listened and couldn't believe what the other was saying; all this time Virgil had thought that about himself…

In that moment, Patton heard chuckling coming from beside him, he looked at Virgil and widened his eyes when he saw the other trying to hold back laughter "O-Oh Pat~ You-" he snorted, cutting himself off as he just burst out in to a fit of laughter.

Patton didn't know what to do! He was panicking, should he laugh too? Should he be worried?

After a moment, Virgil quieted down and looked at the frightened housemate next to him, wiping his laughter tears away "Oh Pat~ Here I was thinking you hated me cuz I'm gloomy and boring and a pain in the ass to deal with" he chuckled.

Suddenly Patton realised he'd simply been over-thinking things "Y-You… You don't hate me?" he asked. Virgil smiled at him and shook his head "I'd never hate you Pat! You bring the life and soul to this house! Other than the idiot prince of course, complete drama queen, but you are what keeps us together! I mean seriously! It's only been a week but I feel like I've known you guys for years, and that's all because of you Pat, you pulled us all together, as a family" Virgil explained.

Patton listened, his heart beating twice as fast, he felt his face flush a little and a small proud smile curl up on his lips "T-Thank you Virge" he muttered, sniffling a little as he felt like he wanted to cry.

Virgil smiled back at him and put a hand on his shoulder "Look, I'm sorry about my insecurities… When you came in and joyfully exclaimed about my wings being out… I just froze and hid them… I'm sorry for doing that, it's just instinct after past experiences, but over time I think I'll come to worry about it less, at least inside the apartment that is" he chuckled.

Patton nodded his head, understanding and agreeing "And for the record Virgil, I don't think you're boring or annoying~ You may be a hermit at times but you're just so chill, and that really calms me down when my energy is too high" Patton admits "Umm… Would it be weird to ask for a hug?"

Virgil looked at the other, considering before shaking his head "No that wouldn't be weird" he lied. Physical contact was a rare occasion for Virgil, but he couldn't deny his newest best friend a hug, especially after his emotional conflict.

Virgil stood up with Patton and embraced him, Virgil even made his wings visible and wrapped them around Patton as well, to which Patton squealed a little and hugged Virgil tighter "Thank you Virgil~ I'm happy now~" Patton mutters just loud enough for Virgil to hear.

"Me too Pat~" Virgil replied, the embrace lasting a little while longer.

* * *

Firstly: I'm so sorry it's so short!

Secondly: My muse/feelings/motivation for this story are almost non-existent at this time, as I have multiple other stories going on doing a lot better . And I feel like, if I force this one, I just won't enjoy it or like what I've written...

So that leads me to my Thirdly: This story will be in Hiatus, I don't know for how long though... This was the first plot I came up with for my Sander Sides fanfics, and I want it to be a 20-30 chapter story, but I just haven't got the Umph for it at the mo, I hope you can for forgive... I didn't have the gall to delete it and just re-upload later, so, for now, it will be "Completed". Until such time I resume ^.^

I love you all for the support you've given me so far! . but with all the other plots and stories I have going on it'll be just too hard!


	6. Embarrassment

The start of term had begun. Virgil and Patton had started getting along much better after their talk; Virgil had become more relaxed around Patton, allowing his wings to be visible in the flat, Patton had stopped trying to pressure Virgil as much, it took a lot of restraint but Virgil appreciated the effort.

Virgil, when using his abilities, didn't realise how much energy they consumed, because as soon as he'd begun relaxing his powers at home, he suddenly felt as if he had a lot more energy. Said person was on his way to class, it was the forth day and today he only had one 2-hour class for his minor subject, Textiles.

Once sat down at his a desk he pulled out his phone, Virgil had a tendency of being early to every class, not wanting to risk the embarrassment or anxiety of being late… Thus he sat and waited for the teacher and other students.

"Virgil?" Said person blinked and looked up from their phone, his expression clearly one of surprise when met with the sight of his flatmate. "Roman? You take Textiles as a minor too?" Virgil asked, raising a brow "Wouldn't have pegged you as the hands-on type" he smirked, putting his phone in his pocket and looking at Roman as he took the desk next to him.

"That's my line" Roman replied with a chuckle "Yes, well, I have theatre as my major, so it's only appropriate to be able to make my own costumes as well" he shrugged and pulled out his notebook and pen.

Virgil hummed with pursed lips before facing forward; the tutor entered and introduced themself before beginning the lecture. The 2-hour lecture was mostly about the modules and exam timetable; though most exams were coursework based, Virgil still internally groaned, not liking the assessment parts of school…

After the lecture Virgil packed away his things silently before standing up, only to be stopped by a hand on his sleeved wrist "H-Hey wait…"

Virgil looked back to see a sheepish expression on Roman's face, an expression Virgil never thought he'd see on this man, needless to say, it took him aback "Roman?"

Roman cleared his throat and stood up, releasing Virgil's tiny wrist with a slight blush and turned his face away "S-Sorry I just… umm… do you wanna get a coffee or something? Patton's class doesn't finish for another hour and well… I thought we could… chat or something" he shrugged.

Virgil was extremely confused and trying his best not to take this offer for a beverage the wrong way "U-Uhh… I… Ummm… Okay?" he replied, he was mentally telling himself that there was no way Roman was asking him out with the cheesy 'wanna get a coffee' line.

Virgil and Roman had been getting along somewhat over the past month, though still pulling pranks and arguing now and then, it had become nothing but playful banter. Sure, Virgil thought Roman was fit, who wouldn't. Roman had even begun to find Virgil easy to talk to, and kind of cute when falling asleep on the couch late at night. However, both knew they would never initiate anything, even if Patton and Logan saw the attraction from a mile away.

Nonetheless, Roman and Virgil left the classroom together, going from the awkward proposition, right into talking about reasons why they joined the class, the awkwardness gone in an instant.

Meanwhile, in a certain cooking classroom, Patton stood at his station. Today's lesson was on cooking Spaghetti Bolognese; the one dish Patton still had trouble with…

"Patton, you're mince is burning…" the tutor mentioned over Patton's shoulder. Patton was currently sweating and panicking, as he bloody-well knew his mince was burning! He'd turned down the heat, constant stirred it, but nothing seemed to help! This was always his issue with this dish…

"I-I know sir… I'm not sure how to avoid this…" Patton admitted, he was always one for learning new recipes and going the trial and error route multiple times, but this dish was really getting to him, he was now on the brink of tears, and the rest of the class could see it.

"There is no need to cry about it, all you need to do is turn down the heat-…"

"I've done that!" Patton interrupted in a panic, tears beginning to fall from frustration.

"…And add more water" the tutor finished off with a slight frown.

Patton bit his lip and turned off the hob all together, he could hear snickering and whispers from the other students, the tutor being very forward didn't help either, but Patton knew that was his job; as head chefs are much harsher and the tutor is there to ease you into cooking under pressure.

"M-May I be excused for today, Sir…?" Patton asked quietly. The tutor sighed before placing a hand on Patton's shoulder "Yes, but please visit my office tomorrow, we'll talk then"

Patton silently nodded his head before removing his apron and grabbing his bag from the locker, he then left the classroom and made a B-line to the small local coffee shop the four of them had started meeting at after lessons. It was quiet and they had claimed a secluded table in the back corner, able to talk about their abilities in peace.

When Patton arrived he was glad to see the café was practically empty. He'd tried to wipe away his tears but today's event's had really gotten to him, causing fresh tears to fall.

At the table Virgil and Roman sat opposite each other, Roman sat with his back to the door and Virgil facing the booth separation. They were in the middle of discussing plans for tonight when Virgil glanced over to the door. He was about to wave Patton over, but from the latters posture and expression, he knew something was off "Something's wrong…" Virgil spoke quietly to Roman.

The latter frowned at this and was about to ask Virgil 'what?', when Virgil suddenly stood up and walked away from the table. Roman stood too and let his eyes follow Virgil to Patton, his own eyes widening as he saw their friend's expression. Virgil walked over to his Patton, who seemed lost, just stood there clutching his bag strap "Pat?" Virgil spoke softly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Patton flinched slightly before laying his eyes on Virgil. All it took was that look of concern from his friend and Patton broke down, practically flying into Virgil's arms, sobbing.

Virgil gasped softly, surprised at the sudden action, but slowly ushered himself and his friend to their table; sitting him down and taking a seat next to him so they could keep the embrace. Roman was clearly concerned, conversing with Virgil via eye contact now and then. He'd taken his seat and watched as Patton cried his eyes out, both knowing that he was in no state to explain what was wrong yet.

20 minutes passed before Patton calmed down. His eyes all puffy and red, sniffling and still holding Virgil's sleeved arm, just not as tightly as before. "Hey… What's wrong, Padre? What happened?" Roman asked, leaning his hand across the table, taking Patton's hand in his. Patton reached out and accepted Roman's act of reassurance, shakily holding his hand loosely on the table; feeling Roman's thumb rub over his hand did help calm him down.

"I-I… I messed up… I-In class…" Patton sniffled, taking his hand back to wipe his nose. Roman quickly got up and grabbed some napkins before returning and offering the pile to Patton. The latter turned in his chair a little, letting go of Virgil, and took a tissue, blowing his nose. Virgil kept a comforting hand on Patton's upper arm, gently rubbing it "Messed up?" he questioned, sending a worried glance to Roman.

Patton nodded his head before clearing his throat "W-We were told to m-make Spaghetti Bolognese…" he answered, to which Virgil made a noise of realisation and sympathy.

Roman, on the other hand, still had no idea what 'cooking Spaghetti Bolognese' did to warrant such sorrow "I don't understand" he admitted dejectedly. Virgil continued to rub Patton's arm with a small squeeze to let him know that he'd explain, so Patton wouldn't have to. "Roman… Patton is an amazing cook, as we all know, but… there is one dish that… well… Pat has a hard time with…" he explained vaguely, however, Roman's expression changed to one of understanding, able to piece the puzzle together.

"Oh… I see… It's alright Pat, you'll get it right one day, having a challenge thrown at you makes life interesting~" Roman smiled, trying his best to cheer his friend up, but to no avail.

"Y-Yeah… but… when the teacher wants to see you the next day… it's not a good thing…" Patton spoke with a sniffle, his eyes never leaving the table. "I-I… I got frustrated… it was burning… I didn't… I didn't want to cry in front of the entire class but… I… I couldn't help it… a-and the others… w-were laughing at me… a-and the tutor… h-he… he…"

"Shhhh…" Virgil hushed his friend, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around Patton, pulling him into a close side hug "I'm sorry… We didn't mean for you to relive it… I'm sorry… shh… you'll be okay… I promise… shh…" Virgil comforted as Patton's tears started up again. Roman looked at Virgil with a slight expression of guilt, not knowing if it was his fault or not that Patton had begun crying again, but Virgil just shook his head.


	7. Misunderstood Comfort

Logan was sat in his room all day. He had no classes or lectures today thus he was free to do as he wished. Which in Logan's case meant getting ahead on assessments and module work.

It was just past noon when he heard the front door open and close, he glanced at the clock and frowned in confusion "They shouldn't be home yet". He decided to invest in his curiosity and got up to find out why they are home early; though very soon he'd wish he hadn't.

Logan walked out of his room and the first person he saw was Roman "Roman, I was not expecting you home for another 45-…"

Logan paused mid-sentence as he saw Virgil and Patton turn the corner into the living room. Virgil had one arm and wing around Patton, while the latter clung to Virgil's jacket, sniffling with red puffy eyes.

The logical flatmate recoiled, instantly regretting his choice of leaving his room. Emotions, especially negative ones, were not Logan's forte...

"Why has Patton been crying?" Logan felt obliged to ask. Roman looked at Virgil "I'll take Patton to his room" Virgil announced before slowly guiding the distraught student to his room. Roman's eyes followed them before sighing and turning back to Logan "Patton had a bad day in class… There was a recipe he couldn't handle, and as a result he was laughed at by other pupils and even the teacher made him feel small…"

Logan listened and nodded his head, though… that's all he could do… he had no idea how to handle this type of situation… "I see…"

Roman raised a brow, looking Logan up and down "You see?" Logan nodded his head once again "Metaphorically I mean, well… of course I can see, I am not visually impaired… well… actually, I am slightly… I mean… I digress… My initial meaning was that I understand the situation…" Logan spoke, rather fast and almost flustered.

Roman couldn't help but laugh slightly at that "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to hear your thoughts instead" he smirked before collapsing on the sofa with a heavy exhale of air "I'm exhausted…"

Logan stood there, unsure if it would be socially unacceptable to return to his room during such times, and his uncertainty showed.

Roman glanced at Logan, he'd never seen him so agitated before, almost flustered "Are you okay there, man?" he asked, sitting up. The other straightened up a bit before clearing his throat "Yes… I… I'm simply unsure of what to do in this situation…" he admitted, which was hard for him to do.

Roman frowned a little and patted the spot on the sofa next to him, inviting Logan to sit down. Logan took the offer, sitting down with his back straight and hands on his knees "You look like you should have a stick up your spine" Roman commented.

Logan glanced at Roman with clear confusion "Excuse me?"

Roman chuckled "It's an expression, I mean, what is it that has you so tense or up tight?" he asked, finally seeing Logan loosen up a bit, but still sitting upright.

"It is difficult for me to explain… you see… social interactions are not… well… basically… I am not mentally equipped to handle any kind of negative or overall emotional interaction" Logan attempted to explain. Luckily Roman had lived with this guy for a month now and finally understood Logan's academic speech pattern "So… When you came out of your room to ask me a question, Patton's distress made you distressed, because you don't know how to handle emotional people?" Roman summarised, to which Logan nodded.

"…And now you aren't sure what to do with yourself, or what is socially appropriate after seeing a friend upset?" Roman continued, to which Logan once again nodded.

Roman could only find this adorable but had to keep those kinds of thoughts to himself "Well, as a friend, I think you should knock on Patton's door and ask him what is wrong" Roman advised, however Logan clearly misunderstood.

"I do not understand, what purpose would that action serve? I already know what caused him to be upset… and to pretend that I did not know would be a lie of omission… I do not feel comfortable with that, Roman" he explained.

Logan's words and way of thinking STILL shocked Roman, nevertheless he continued "What I mean is, if you go in and comfort him then it will make him feel better, I can't explain to you, logically, how that works, but it just does. Plus your doing that may strengthen your friendship with him" Roman winked.

Logan raised a brow at the wink. He wasn't naïve, he knew what Roman was trying to pull, but he didn't indulge "Is that the only course of action? I can no longer retreat to my room?" Logan asked, just to be sure. To which Roman shook his head "If you did that then Patton would think that you don't care about him… and friends don't abandon one another in times of need, and hey~! You never know, maybe 'Logic' is what Patton needs right now" Roman shrugged, but this was only to get Logan to agree to his sneaky plan.

Logan pursed his lips slightly in thought before standing "Alright, I shall… what was the word… console? Patton" he nodded in determination before walking to said-persons room. After knocking, Virgil opened the door "Logan?"

"May I speak to Patton?" Logan asked. Behind him was Roman waving to get Virgil's attention, motioning for Virgil to leave the room and let Logan in. Virgil saw this and glanced back at Patton "I mean… I guess… Is that alright with you, Pat?" Virgil asked. Patton was currently curled up on his bed hugging a large piggy plushie, he nodded his head with a sniffle "Y-Yeah~" he tried to sound cheery but they could all see through it.

With that, Virgil left the room and let Logan inside, closing the door behind him. Virgil walked to the sofa and sat beside Roman "So…" he raised a brow at Roman's smirk "What was that about?" Virgil asked, his hands in his pockets, pulling his legs up so his feet were on the sofa too.

Roman just chuckled "I have a plan~ an amazing plan~" he spoke, rubbing his hands together like an evil genius. Virgil just sat there for a moment with a forlorn expression before getting out his phone and scrolling through tumblr, deciding to ignore his over-dramatic flatmate.

Meanwhile, inside Patton's room, Logan stood by the closed door. Patton's room was medium sized; one double bed centred the room, the headboard under the window, to the left was a wardrobe full of clothing, and to the right was a small desk with notes on cooking recipes and ideas for baked goods.

Logan was pulled out of his observation by a sniffle from the bed. He instantly regretted taking up Roman's so-called advise, he was just stood there, with nothing constructive to say, not without upsetting Patton more; and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Patton sniffled once more before moving to sit up, still cuddling his plushie "Logan?" said person hummed in response, stood very still like a deer in the headlights. Patton patted the bed, repeating the same action as Roman previously had, an action that got Logan into this situation, thus he was hesitant to accept this time.

"Logan, please sit" Patton asked, it almost sounded like begging. Logan now felt obliged to sit down next to his sad flatmate. Once sat down, as stiffly as ever, Patton leaned against him silently, and they stayed silent for a good 10 minutes.

"Patton I-…"

"Shh… It's okay… you don't have to talk…" Patton hummed and closed his eye, he cuddled up to Logan a little more, replacing his plushie with Logan's arm "It makes my day that you even attempted to cheer me up and visit me when I'm down~" he smiled softly.

These words did something to Logan; he was shocked at how Patton found this awkward silence comforting, nevertheless, the fact that his presence made Patton's day caused Logan to relax a little bit.

"If you would like, you may use me as an outlet" Logan offered, meaning that he'd happily accept listening to Patton's negative thoughts and dampened emotions, however, Patton took Logan's words in the completely wrong way and blushed furiously.

"Y-You mean it?" Patton asked, sheepishly looking up at Logan. The latter nodded his head and attempted a small grin "Of course, I am your friend, am I not?" he asked rhetorically.

Patton bit his lower lip, he'd had emotional support, he'd had verbal support, but now he needed physical support, and that was how misunderstanding Logan's offer brought him to leaning up and pressing his lip against Logan's.


	8. ERROR 101

Logan didn't understand what was happening. He'd only offered to listen to Patton convey his emotions and bad experiences. However, here he was, his eye's widened, his entire body tensed up, his breathing had seized, and a strange tingling sensation enveloped his lips.

Logan simply sat there, as still as he possibly could, as he felt Patton's soft, warm, and plump lips press against his. He didn't like physical contact at the best of times, and now he felt as if his mind was going into shut down. So many thoughts and feeling ran through him, like a computer trying to generate an answer from an impossible question.

He was in such shock that he'd completely lost control of his abilities. Thoughts from Patton, as well as, Virgil and Roman were bombarding his mind.

P: 'His lips are so soft, I wonder if I could deepen the kiss?'

R: 'Why is Virgil not listening to me? I'm WAY more interesting than that 'Tumblr' he spams…'

V: 'Maybe I could paint Roman for my next project? The theme is 'Royalty' after all… nah… Like I'd hear the end of it if I asked…'

What Logan didn't realise until it was too late, was that his telepathy had expanded further than his own mind, accidentally projecting his own thoughts back to those he could hear.

'Patton is kissing me! Oh my god! What do I do?! Do I kiss back?! Why is he kissing me?! Maybe I can fix this… But do I want to? Help! Help! Help! Help!'

It wasn't until Patton pulled back with a gasp that he'd realised what he'd done, his cheeks blushed a deep red in response. And to top it off, "WHAT?!" could be heard from the living room, and hysterical laughing; Logan guessed it was Virgil that was laughing, and Roman expressing his shock…

"I-I… Patton I…" Logan had never felt so humiliated in his entire life, to not be able to control his emotions, and the situation, was hell for the logical student. He couldn't take it.

Before Patton could say anything, Logan dashed out of his room, through the living room, and into his own room, locking the door behind him. The three remaining flatmates fell into silence. Patton moved to his bedroom doorway and looked at Roman and Virgil; the latter still on the sofa and Roman stood with a look of complete and utter shock on his face.

"D-Did you guys… hear that?" Patton asked cautiously. Roman nodded his head, still in shock, looking towards Logan's bedroom door, and Virgil looked at Patton with a small hint of worry, his laughter dying down as soon as he'd seen Logan run to his room.

"I didn't know he could project thoughts as well as hear them…" Virgil commented with a surprised tone, Patton nodded; he also had no idea.

"I think you're missing the most important factor here!" Roman exclaimed, snapping out of his shocked state. Virgil raised a brow, knowing where this was going, and innocent Patton just threw logs onto the fire; causing Virgil to mentally facepalm "What 'more important factor'?" Patton asked, hugging himself slightly, but tilted his head.

Roman smirked and looked towards Patton, the latter recoiling a little as a result "You guys kissed~" he grinned, almost in congratulations with a hint of teasing. Patton blushed deeply and looked to the floor, fidgeting with his sleeve "W-What… No…" he muttered unimpressively.

Virgil stood up and backhanded Roman's arm "Stop" he growled before walking over to Patton and guiding him to the sofa, sitting him down and wrapping a protective wing around him. Roman drooped a bit, feeling a little guilty for getting over excited about his plan working, but now he saw that it wasn't going the way he'd planned.

"What happened, Pat?" Roman asked, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa, looking at both of them apologetically. Patton glanced up at Roman with a forgiving smile before sighing heavily "Lo… he said that I could use him as an outlet… I was upset… I wanted… Well… you know… to cheer me up a bit… I thought a small kiss wouldn't hurt… I… I like him… You know…" Virgil and Roman both nodded. They knew Logan and Patton had gotten closer over the past month and had hugged, and cuddled, plenty of times.

"B-But… he… I mean… maybe he didn't mean it… or maybe I misunderstood…" he sniffled, feeling guilty for kissing Logan and causing him to practically run to his room. "Oh god… what did I do?" Patton whimpered, cuddling closer to Virgil and playing with a few of his feathers. Virgil sighed softly, letting Patton fidget while he looked at Roman, the latter shrugging "I'm sure he will be alright, Pat~ Logan is stro-…"

Suddenly another thought was mutually heard amongst the flat members "He hates me now"

All three students looked at each other "Patton, I think you should talk to him" Roman advised with an encouraging smile. Patton sat there for a moment before nodding his head and standing up "Yeah, I should, okay" he nodded again with more determination, before walking to Logan's door.

Virgil and Roman looked at one another "I think we should call it a night, give them some privacy" Virgil suggested. Roman then smirked "Are you inviting me to your room?" he winked. Virgil's eyes widened before turning completely invisible "No you royal pain in my ass", Roman flinched and rubbed his arm after, what he could only assume, was Virgil punching him. He then heard a door slam behind him and chuckled "So sensitive~ I was just teasing~" Roman smirked to himself before retreating to his own room as well.

Patton waited silently, rolling his eyes at Roman and Virgil's little spectacle 'they try to get Logan and I together, but what about themselves?' Patton couldn't help thinking.

He then turned, his fist hesitating just above the wooden door nervously. 'Come on Patton, you can do this!' Patton thought to himself, forgetting that the person he was aiming to talk to was a telepath. Suddenly, before he'd even knocked, Patton heard the door unlock and open a crack. He swallowed deeply, nervous about how this would go, but entered upon hearing Logan announce, "Come in".


	9. Some information can be too much

Patton entered Logan's room. As he did he suddenly realised that this was the first time he'd been in Logan's room. He took a quick glance around; the place was spotless, tidy, and extremely organised, with the bed at the end of the room, bookshelves taking up most of the space, and on the right was a desk with Logan sat at it.

Logan was sat slumped at his desk, his head in his hands with his elbows on the desk, not wanting to face Patton. The latter nervously closed the door behind him before taking a few steps toward Logan 'What do I say? What do I say?" he thought in earnest, forgetting about his flatmates ability.

Logan sat there and groaned, "You don't have to say anything… I messed up… I apologise… I should have been more specific…" He'd never intentionally admit that he liked the kiss in fear of what that could cause.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Logan remained in his spot, and Patton stood shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Logan I-…"

"No Pat… You don't need to say anything… you were clearly upset, thus acted upon that. Seeking comfort, which I'd offered" Logan spoke, finally lifting his head from his hand but still not looking at the other. Before Patton could speak, Logan continued "Patton… I must admit… That was my fir…" he stopped midsentence, he'd almost finished the sentence without flinching, but he couldn't do it.

Patton suddenly gasped and covering his mouth "That… That was your first kiss?" he exclaimed in both amazement and horror. A feeling of guilt suddenly overwhelmed him "Oh Lo… I… I'm so sorry… I should have asked first… I really am sorry… Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Patton asked but he knew that a first kiss should be special and he'd stolen Logan's…

Logan shook his head before taking a deep breath, attempting to calm his clear blush that still spread across his cheeks. "No, it is completely fine, I promise, you simply took me by surprise is all, I have never had any intention of making a first kiss a special event… and to be honest, I am content that it was with you, and now all of that 'first time' stuff is over an done with" he breathed out, hoping that logic would calm him.

Oh how wrong he was.

"W-Well… I mean… if that was your first kiss then… you mustn't have… well… you know…" Patton stuttered, not really comfortable talking about that stuff as he two was still a virgin.

Logan's blush spread over his entire face "Oh crap…" he groaned, his head back in his hands.

"Patton?" Logan spoke up after another 10 minutes of awkward silence. "Yes?" the other replied with a bit of a squeak. Logan turned in his chair to face Patton, no longer caring that he was as red as a strawberry, unable to retain eye contact "Umm… could you please not mention any of this to the others? I have a reputation to uphold… I feel like I can trust you with the information I'd previously… leaked…" he looked down almost ashamed of himself.

Patton blinked before breathing out a giggle and kneeling down next to Logan, placing a friendly hand on his knee "Lo~ You don't have to worry, I'm a virgin too, so it can be our little secret" he smiled brightly, as he usually did. Logan found this smile comforting and calmed down almost instantly.

His face then contorted into that of curiosity "What's wrong?" Patton asked, noticing the sudden change.

"I wonder if Roman and Virgil are too?" Logan asked, surprising even himself with that question. He was never one for gossip but since they were on the subject he had become curious.

Patton pouted his lips in thought, not fazed at all and actually wondering the same thing himself "Well I know Virgil isn't, but I don't know about Roman"

This caused Logan to raise a brow "And how is it you know Virgil is not?" He asked, unable to help a small smirk arise as Patton turned bright red. The latter fidgeted before clearing his throat "O-Oh well… Umm… He… He told me… I was looking at one of his paintings and it was really dark… and umm… I… I asked him what it was and he said it was a l-live painting of one of his… his ex's…" Patton swallowed deeply, however, Logan didn't understand.

"Just because he had an ex, doesn't mean he's copulated…" Logan stated. Nevertheless, Patton rubbed the back of his neck "T-The… The painting was of a naked guy chained up and gagged…"

They both sat there in silence, Logan's eyes wide and Patton blushing furiously "Oh my…" is all Logan could express.


	10. The Country Side

It had been a week since 'the talk' and the apartment had chilled back down. Roman and Virgil were still spending time together; more so now they knew they were studying the same minor. Logan and Patton had been a little awkward at first but after a couple of days they went back to being comfortable within each other's presence.

The topic of Virgil's painting was never brought up again, in fear that he'd either freak out and leave, or explain himself; both options were horrific.

It was now the following weekend and also a bank holiday. Meaning they'd get a 3-day weekend; Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. Thus they decided to take a trip to the countryside, somewhere they could be alone to demonstrate and/or test their powers.

"You ready?!" Patton called out from the living room; already packed and ready to go. It was Friday evening and Patton was buzzed, he'd packed everything they'd need in case of emergencies and more. Virgil was the next to come out of his room with a rucksack "You know it, pop star~" he winked before collapsing on the sofa, his wings spread and fully relaxed taking up the rest of the sofa.

Patton giggled but was secretly really happy Virgil felt at peace and accepted here, that dark secret still troubled him though… Nevertheless, he would tell himself 'curiosity killed the cat' whenever he was reminded of that painting, and the thought of a cat dying pushed the thought away instantly.

Logan was the third person to emerge with an old leather suitcase. Virgil snorted a laugh "I wasn't aware there was a war on" he smirked. Logan raised a brow not understanding "Of course there are… there's the-…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop…" Virgil laughed and sighed, "I just meant your suitcase dude, you look like an evacuee" he informed, thankfully stopping the WAY too political conversation he'd almost got himself into.

Patton almost spit out the water he'd just drank when he saw a pout appear on Logan's lips "I like old items… they hold inquisitive history and frankly look great, not to mention they are practical" he informed, leaving Virgil speechless, simply staring at Logan's momentary emotional expression.

"What did you do to him?" Virgil asked Patton, glancing at him just as he'd stopped choking. The latter shook his head, unable to talk right now but wanting to refuse his liability.

"I'M READY!" Roman emerge with 3 suitcases, a rucksack and a box?

All three looked at him and blinked in confusion "Roman… You do realise this is a 3 day trip to the country, correct?" Logan asked, taking a seat on his armchair. Roman shrugged and moved his luggage away from his door "What? I can't look good in the country?" he grinned, like he was the happiest man alive.

Thus the group head off, they took a bus to the train station and then a cab the rest of the way.

When they arrived they looked around. Around them was nothing but trees and grass, no houses, no people, no traffic, nothing.

"We're here! Oh my word, smell that fresh air!~" Patton exclaimed as he ran around the tall grass, already picking daisies to make a daisy chain. Virgil waited for the cab driver to fully leave before allowing his wings to be visible. He shrugged nonchalantly "Suppose it's… relaxing"

Next was Logan whom had already begun putting up his tent, he had no words on the matter; he simply wanted to set up camp and relax with a good book. Roman on the other hand grimaced at what he saw "What is that god-awful smell?" as he dragged his luggage over to the spot Logan had chosen to make camp; just by the treeline and the clearing.

Virgil smirked "That would be animal shit, Princey" he smirked; getting just the reaction he wanted. Patton pouted in response and smacked Virgil's arm "Language!" he huffed and then smiled sympathetically at Roman. "Roman, that smell is nature at it's fullest~! Embrace it!" He grinned before starting to remove the others tent equipment; they had brought 2 tents, Patton and Logan were sharing a tent and Roman and Virgil were sharing the other.

Virgil didn't have a clue on how to raise a tent (no innuendo intended), nor did Patton. However Logan had read up about outdoor camping immediately after being told of their weekend plans. And Roman had gone camping with his family many times before, though he wasn't a huge fan of the dirt, mess, and the manure odor, he enjoyed the quite and time with his loved ones.

Once they were all set up, Roman used his abilities to get a small fire started and they all sat around on logs. It was getting dark and Patton made sure they were fully stocked with marshmallows. The latter had also brought up the fact that they still didn't know that much about each other and this was the perfect time to get to know each other better.

"So Roman, you have a sister, right?" Patton asked, his mouth full with 3 toasted marshmallows. Roman chuckled, slowly spinning his marshmallow stick over the fire "Yes I do, just the one thank god, she is older than me by a few years though so she thinks she owns me" he rolled his eyes. He would talk shit about his sister a lot but he loved her really, and anyone could see that "I have my mum, dad, and big sister, we used to go camping a lot and do all sorts of activities together, my family are very out-going"

The other three listened with small smiles "What's your sisters name?" Virgil asked. "Oh yeah! You never got to meet my sister did you? She's called Julie, she 24, a pain in the ass but always there for you if you're in trouble" he chuckled almost reminiscently. Virgil hummed and nodded his head "That must be nice".

The atmosphere went silent for a moment; all eyes glanced at each other before converging onto Virgil; who was nursing his marshmallow stick, they all suddenly realised that they knew nothing about Virgil's family or past.

"Virgil? What about you? I don't think you've ever mentioned your parents" Roman asked, scooting closer. Virgil cleared his throat, trying to make eye contact but failing "Oh… well… umm… what about you Pat? I bet your family is a blast~" he spoke with a fake cheer, obviously wanted to change the subject so not to depress all his friends.

All eyes glanced at each other once more, this time with more concern than before "Virgil, you know you can tell us anything right? We all love you and accept you no matter what" Patton spoke up this time, offering a nod with an encouraging smile.

Virgil sighed heavily and ate his toasted marshmallow to buy himself some time.

"W-Well… I… I don't really have a family…"

Logan, Roman, and Patton's eyes all widened but remained silent as to let Virgil continue, "I'm… I'm an orphan… My family didn't want me so they left me on the streets when I was 2 days old… the orphanage found me and raised me, they were practically my only family, though… they shut down when I was 14… so then I just… well… lived on the streets…" He spoke; his head hung, not really wanting to see the expressions of disgust from those he loved.

Nonetheless, a crying Patton suddenly tacked him "Pat? Why… why are you…"

"Oh my…" Patton cut himself off with a hiccup and sniffle "…You poor little bean!... you've been through so much a-and… and I never even knew…"

"Virgil I… I… I don't know what to say…" Roman spoke up next from beside him, Virgil reluctantly looked up, seeing Patton hugging him tightly and the expressions of concern and guilt from Roman and Logan "I had no idea you'd been through so much and yet here you are, this amazing guy! Push aside the sarcasm and mean pranks" Roman said with a small smile, trying to cheer him up a little bit.

Virgil blinked before returning the smile; these guys really were his friends, his family. "Thank you guys, this mean a lot really" Virgil replied, slowly getting Patton to sit up and wiping his tears "You don't need to cry for me, Patton, it wasn't that bad really~ I had a great childhood… mostly" he chuckle awkwardly "…The orphanage manager was awesome, she accepted me with the way I looked and acted. Sure, the streets weren't fun; I was close to death on multiple occasions whether it be starvation, the cold, or a beating… My ex tried to help me out but that… ended… but then my boyfriend found me and took me in when I was 17, he gave me a house, food, love, and even paid for my tuition so I could start a new life~" he smiled warmly.

As much as everyone wanted to be really happy, everyone froze at this information. Patton had started crying again when Virgil had brought up the beating, however…

"W-Wait…. You… you have a boyfriend?!" Roman exclaimed, Logan and Patton also asked in astonishment.

Virgil blinked and nodded his head "I haven't mentioned him? I'm sure I have…" he hummed in thought "his name is Rem, short for Remy, I have definitely told you about him before" he nodded remembering that he had.

Roman sat there in shock, his heart feeling heavy "O-Oh…. Well… yeah… you've mentioned Remy before but… you just talked about him like he was your brother so I… I just… assumed…" Roman looked down; it was his turn to nurse the marshmallow in his hand.

Virgil looked around, all three had forlorn expressions "D-Did you all think he was my brother?" he asked, to which they nodded, however, he couldn't understand why they all looked so bummed… did they no want him to be happy with a partner that loved him?

Virgil's expression showed that he was slightly pissed off, scared, and saddened. His wings were tight to his back and he was hunched over slightly. Patton gasped in realisation "Oh Virge! We don't mean to look sad! I'm sorry! We are really happy for you, truly! Just ummm shocked is all~ I mean… ummm" Patton bit his lip and looked to Logan for help.

Logan obliged "What Patton is trying to say is, we are… mmm… how do you put it… 'happy that you are happy'? Nevertheless, we simply imagined, from clear evidence, that Roman and yourself seemed rather… close"

Roman raised his head with a deep blush and wide eyes shooting daggers at Logan, to which the latter recoiled "What? I am simply stating truth"

Virgil blinked and looked at Roman, who looked away "R-Ro? Do you… I mean…"

The atmosphere of the evening had defiantly gone from zero to one hundred very fast.


	11. The mutual dream of being able to fly

This is for those who need a refresher on this story as I have been on hiatus for a while haha okay! So!

Logan has the ability of telepathy, Roman can manipulate the elements, Patton can heal fast, and Virgil has the power of invisibility and large, feathered wings. Logan and Patton had previously had a romantic encounter, though the kiss was unintended. Roman has hidden feelings for Virgil; however in the last chapter we found out that Virgil has a boyfriend named Remy 0-0 what will happen next?

Read to find out hehe 3

Virgil sat there unsure of what to say, he knew they'd gotten closer and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like Roman, however, He loved Remy and he could never do that to him, not after all he'd done for him.

Patton could see the awkwardness this had caused, and it would only be worse if Roman admitted his feelings. The latter current sat with his eyes glued to the ground. Patton cleared his throat and put on his cheery expression "Oh! Virgil! I forgot to ask!" he grinned, purposefully trying to change the subject.

All attention was on Patton "Your wings are so beautiful and I think you've mentioned before, but can you fly?" he smiled, wiggling a bit in anticipation. Logan rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, seeing right through Patton's attempt to change the subject.

Roman also pitched in, highly appreciating the change in topic "Yeah! I'd love to see that!" he then gasped and stood "Can you carry someone while flying?!" he asked with immense enthusiasm.

Virgil blinked, looking at all the eyes that were on him, he wasn't sure how to take to this sudden change of atmosphere, nevertheless, he obliged "Umm… well yeah to both… why?"

Patton squealed, "Can you show us? I bet its super graceful and amazing to flight around with the wind in your hair~" Patton's excitement made Virgil laugh a little, the sun had set but the sky wasn't completely black yet, more so a dark, navy blue.

Virgil stood and looked around the clearing, they appeared to be alone and he couldn't think of any reason someone would be around these parts anyway "I guess I can show you" he shrugged nonchalantly, "But I've never carried anyone before… could be dangerous…" he pursed his lips in thought, he'd carried heavy boxes but never a living human…

"It wont be dangerous~ even if I fell, I'd be fine" Patton grinned, Virgil knew of Patton's powers but would still feel terrible if he were to feel pain, regardless of the healing.

"Maybe… I dunno…" still unsure, however, Roman pitched in this time. "Well can we see you fly first? I've never seen someone fly before" The princely character beamed and clapped, almost as giddy as Patton, meanwhile Logan had gotten his knowledge journal out and was clearly ready to observe Virgil's flight pattern's and ability.

He had no choice, and to be perfectly honest, he did love flying. It made him feel free and with this much opening, he felt as if he could test out new moves and push the limits of his wings capacity.

"Alright" He spoke, his wings spreading as far as they would go, he then glanced at Logan with a smirk "And for your little knowledge journal there, I can take off from flat ground or from highs" he chuckled before flapping his wings hard. The gust from his large wings put out the fire, while additionally knocking everyone over. Logan huffed and readjusted himself, while Patton laughed rolling on the grass, and Roman stood and cheered with both fists in the air, watching as Virgil took off into the twilight sky.

As they suspected, it was beautiful. Virgil's black and purple wings glimmered in the early moonlight, his silhouette soaring through the dimly blue skies above. Roman, Patton, and even Logan were all stood, watching in awe as Virgil spun, looped, and even free fell only to fly back up just before hitting the ground; it really was a magnificent sight to behold.

After about 10 minutes Virgil felt confident enough with his wings to try carrying someone, he turned his course and headed back to the camp, he could see Logan had sat back down, still observing. Roman was stood next to Patton, both grinning and discussing, what he could only imagine was, what they'd do if they had wings. However, the moment was perfect, Patton had just raised his arms to the side of him, flapping them as if he pretended to have wings.

Virgil dipped down, his arms reaching out, and just as he impacted, he wrapped his arms under Patton's arms, and around his upper torso before flying up again, Patton letting out a scream of surprise, which soon turned into hysterics "Oh my god! That was amazing! I'm flying! Wooooo! Roman! Logan! Can you see me?!" Patton called out, flying around in Virgil's arms. The latter laughed and could hear Roman shouting 'Me next, Me next!'

Logan observed, as Virgil was able to carry Patton with ease, soaring through the sky and even manages a loop. It was getting darker though, Logan knew they'd have to land soon as from Roman and Logan's perspective, Virgil looked like a large bird rather than a person.

"Roman, could you please start the fire again? It is getting dark, this will make it difficult for Virgil to land safely, he needs a light to guide him".

Roman blinked, he'd been in his own little world and kind of pouted when he realised Logan was right and he'd have to have his turn tomorrow instead.

With a heavy sigh Roman agreed and knelt next to the fire, however, before he'd even sparked up an ember, Logan and Roman heard a loud gunshot coming from the west tree line.

"What the hell was that?!" Roman asked, both standing up and looking for Virgil and Patton in the dark. They'd only managed to spot them, free falling, when they heard Patton scream "VIRGIL!"


	12. Crimson Horror

The two on the ground watched almost in slow motion. They have no idea what had happened, or what that shot was, however, what ever happened, it caused Virgil to falter and was now free falling towards the hard ground.

"Roman! Create a pool of water below them! Now! Quickly!" Logan shouted, he'd never raised his voice, but this situation had his completely panicked.

Roman didn't waste any time, he knelt down, placing his hands on the grass and focused all his energy to get the ground beneath the freefalling pair to sink and fill with the water in the soil and the air.

"No! Roman! You need to-" Logan couldn't finish it off, it was too late. During the free fall, Patton had somehow separated from Virgil. The latter having landed safely in the water pool, however, all that could be seen, or rather heard, was Patton hitting the ground with a loud crack.

The sound echoed throughout the clearing, making anyone that heard it cringe in pure horror.

"PATTON!" The two yelled in unison, Logan dropped his book and ran with Roman to where they vaguely saw Patton land; both gasping in unison at what they saw.

On the ground, Patton lay on his front, his head was facing the side, his eyes open but no signs of life. His left arm and right leg were bent in directions they weren't meant to and blood was pooling around his head, having hit a small rock.

"W-What do we do?!" Roman asked hysterically, panicking and sobbing. Logan was stood there in shock, his heart in his stomach, he felt sick, however, he prayed, for the first time in his life, he prayed that Patton would survive this.

And his prayers were answered.

"Owiee… Not again…" Patton whined as he woke up, his head having healed rather quickly and his ribs having fixed themselves back into place. "Oh my god! Patton! Are you okay?" Roman asked, trying his best to carefully sit Patton up, Logan's eyes still on the broke arm and leg, his thoughts leaking out unintentionally 'Patton must be in so much pain right now'.

"I-I'm okay, Lo, just need to-… Ow!" There was a click where Patton had forced his left arm back into place, healing almost instantly, and before the others could protest, he quickly clicked his leg back into place to allow that one a little more time to heal.

There was silence for a moment, as Roman and Logan were coming down from their horrific experience. "Are you okay, Patton?" Logan asked as he knelt down next to him. Patton nodded "Don't worry, Lo, I've survived worse than this, the pain is all gone now but… what happened…?" He asked, his recent memory fuzzy from the impact, as the brain took a little longer to heal.

In that moment, both Roman and Logan looked at each other, the horror on their faces returning. Seeing as Virgil had landed in the water pool they assumed Patton was the one in need of major assistance, however, momentarily forgetting Patton's ability caused them to forget that Virgil had to have fallen for a reason.

"What's wrong?" Patton asked, seeing the horror on their faces, and having momentarily forgotten what had just happened. However, before Patton could say another word Roman stood and ran toward the pool of water "Virgil!? Are you okay?!" He asked.

Logan stood and helped Patton to his feet, Patton now just as worried, his memories slowly returning as they followed Roman to the water.

2 minutes of silences and tears must have passed as Roman fell to his knees next to the pool, Logan held onto Patton as the latter sobbing heavily into his chest, remembering what had happened.

In front of them was a pool of water, however, the translucent water had now become red and thick. Black and purple feathers were scattered around and inside the pool, and in the very centre floated a limp body.

"N-No…" Roman whispered, unable to believe Virgil was dead. Unlike what you'd expect, roman didn't jump in dramatically, and shake the body until it awoke. No. Roman, not caring about his clothes or phone, walked into the pool slowly, reaching out his arms and pulled Virgil into his arms before slowly draining the water and raising the earth.

He then lay Virgil on his back, Logan and Patton both helping to straighten out Virgil's wings and to check for the damage.

Logan looked at Roman, placing a hand on his shoulder "Roman, would it be possible for you to create a barrio of earth around us and also create light within? Virgil has clearly been shot and we don't want whom ever shot him to find he's shot a winged person, additionally, it is difficult to diagnose the damage in the dark"

Roman heard Logan but didn't move for a moment, the anger in his heart gave him the urge to hunt down the dick with the firearm and take him down. Patton sensed this and back hugged Roman "It's not worth it, Ro… Please… We need to help Virgil…"

Roman took a deep breath, as he knew Patton was right; Virgil was priority now. Roman closed his eyes and placed his hands on the ground. This was all new to him; he was still impressed he'd made that water pool. Nonetheless, he concentrated hard and managed to have them surrounded in a dome of thorns and coving the inside of the dome with bioluminescent algae.

The princely character panted heavily when he was done, this use of his ability had taken almost all of his energy, but not enough to stay by Virgil's side and continue to sob as they finally got a look at the damage…

Virgil lay on his back, his eyes closed and head tilted to the side. His arms were by his side, one leg was straight while the other was bent, however they didn't seem to be broken. Of course his entire body was soaking wet, including his wings.

"Shit… One of his wings is broken" Logan stated, if it weren't for the urgency, Logan's use of language would have been a huge conversation starter.

Nevertheless, he was right; while one of the wings seemed in tact if not a little scruffy, the other was indeed bending the wrong way "A-Are you sure? I think it might just be dislocated" Patton sniffled, Roman was gone, in tears, unable to let go of Virgil's hand, it was up to Logan and Patton to try and help.

Logan began fully examining Virgil's body, firstly checking to see if Patton was correct. He ran his hand over the midsection of Virgil's wing and found that Patton was in fact right; the joint had been dislocated and needed to be popped back in place. "Thank goodness he's unconscious" Patton whispered, not wanting to wittiness the pain he would have felt when Logan pushed Virgil's wing back into place.

Finally was the major injury Roman had been putting pressure on with his jacket. Logan placed a soft hand on Roman's shoulder "Roman, I need to look at the damage" he spoke softly and calmly, though internally he was in turmoil.

Roman was not listening however, Patton and Logan looked at one another in sorrow before looking back ay Roman's tearstained face, his eyes glued onto Virgil's face. Patton tried this time "Ro? Sweetie, Lo needs to look at the damage, you can let go now, okay?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on Roman's. This seemed to sink through and Roman pulled away slowly but silently.

While Logan lifted Virgil's shirt to check for the damage, Roman sniffled "W-What's the point… he's… he's dead… why are you trying… why… he's gone…" These words cut through Logan and Patton, in all honesty, they hadn't checked Virgil's pulse as they simply believed their friend to be alive, there's no way he could be dead…

Logan looked at Patton, the latter's eyes welled up with fresh, hot tears, the concept that his friend was dead hadn't even occurred to him. Logan reached over with a shaky hand and pressed two fingers against Virgil's neck.

Nothing. No pulse. No warmth. No signs of life.


	13. Conflict Miracles

It was dark out. Roman, Logan, and Patton had no idea how much time had passed as they silently cried and looked at the winged body before them.

Virgil's eyes were slowly losing colour, his skin was ice cold and it showed through the paleness of his pigment. His wound was much worse then Logan had anticipated. It appeared that Virgil had been killed with a shotgun, a firearm that projectiles multiple pellets.

Virgil's entire left side was punctured with small holes but the worst wound was the three pellet holes that had punctured his lung and heart.

It must have been at least 10 to 20 minutes before someone spoke, and this person was Roman, regaining his sanity slowly and letting his fanciful hope and belief take over "Patton! Can't you save him? You heal right? You must be able to heal others?" He asked, turning slightly and grasping the others hand a little too tightly.

"O-Oww… Roman that hurts…" He sniffled. Patton had looked better; his eyes were puffy, his cheeks still soaked, a snotty nose he could barely keep from exploding. He'd never healed anyone but himself before, it didn't even occur to him that his power could hypothetically be transferred; he wouldn't even know where to start.

Logan could see the doubt and hopelessness in Patton's eyes, but he'd be lying if he hadn't thought about that too. "Roman… Please reframe from breaking Patton's hand… he may have regenerative powers but he still feels pain…" Logan spoke, his old, emotionless-self resurfacing.

Roman frowned, letting go of Patton's hand "How can you be so emotionless!? Virgil is dead! You wont even try?!" He shouted, standing up enraged. "Roman…" Logan couldn't even begin before Roman swung a punch and right-hooked Logan's jaw, causing the slender man to fall to the side, to then suddenly have Roman straddle him and start throwing random punches; his emotions getting the worst him, causing him to act out on others. "NO! Don't 'Roman' me! You have telepathy; you should have heard the shooter's thoughts! Virgil could still be alive!" Logan put up his arms up in defence and opened his mind to communicate through thought.

'Roman, I do not read peoples minds without permission, however, I do believe in your theory. About a month ago Virgil gave me a demonstration of his projection ability, he was still perfecting it… Nevertheless, he could project his invisibly and incorporeal ability to non-living objects'.

These thoughts were projected to Roman and Patton "Really?" Patton asked. This information stopped Roman, the latter panting heavily, his chin dripping with tears, looking down at his friend he'd just attacked out of pure grief. Guilt began to slowly take over, but also a little hope "L-Logan… I…" He got off him, gently helping him sit up "I-I… I'm sorry… I don't know why… Why I did that… You didn't deserve it… I…"

Logan sighed, his face bleeding and bruised, it hurt a lot, nevertheless he gave Roman a small smile "Roman, I forgive you, your emotions got the best of you and you retaliated, I understand, please do not feel guilt, besides…" a new kind of smile curled up on Logan's bleeding lip, a smile that had an idea behind it "…These injuries will make a perfect practice test to see if Patton is capable of healing others and we can see the effects too"

Patton didn't know how to feel about this, it was so much pressure! Of course, he would be so happy to be able to save his friend and roommate, but on the other hand, if he tries and fails and it's his fault… he just didn't know if he could take it…

Roman's and Logan's eyes were on him; Roman's eyes were desperate and pleading, while Logan's were calm. 'Patton, listen to me, just try and calm yourself and attempt to project your ability onto me, no harm comes from trying, and if you cannot then it is not your fault, I promise' Logan telepathically comforts.

Patton takes a deep breath and scoots towards Logan, slowly raising his shaky hands and cupping Logan's battered face "Roman… I can only try… Please… Please don't hate me if I can't do it..." Patton asked before closing his eyes and concentrating.

It had been half an hour and a number of attempts but still nothing. Roman had given up hope and sat with Virgil in his arms, rocking back and forth slowly, however, Patton wouldn't give up. He tried everything, touch, saliva, blood, looking at Logan intensely, and even kissing it better, but nothing worked.

"Patton, maybe you're not focusing on the right thing" Logan spoke, though his voice was a little slurred as his face was starting to puff. "Logan, I've tried everything I can think of!..." Patton whined; he would've cried but he was bone dry at this point, he was inches away from a mental breakdown at this point.

Logan took Patton's hands "Patton, listen to my voice, calm yourself, okay? Now, tell me, how do you 'feel' when you heal? Which emotion is usually the strongest during those times?" Logan asked, working off of a hypothesis.

Patton blinked, he didn't know where this was going but answered regardless "I… I don't know… frustration maybe… or sadness?" Logan hummed to this, frustration and sadness were pretty heightened now, yet nothing was happening. The oldest then remembered something Virgil had told him.

 _Audio flashback_

 _You know, when I project my power on to stuff, I get this sense of happiness, almost like peace, like maybe if I can enhance this ability, I might be able to help people, or simply have fun pranking Princey~_

 _Audio flashback end_

"Patton, when you heal, do you have a sense of happiness?" He asked, really hoping he was right. Patton blinked in confusion "Happiness?" he hummed, thinking about it "mmm… I guess I do, I never really thought about that before, but yeah, it makes me happy when I can no longer feel the pain" he admitted.

Logan nodded, his hope and determination returning "Okay, I want you to concentrate on this when trying to project, feel the happiness of taking away someone else's pain and not only yours, the happiness that you'll feel knowing you've helped someone, a feeling of peace with the knowledge that you could save lives" Logan bolstered.

Patton had no idea where this had come from but he decided to give it a shot, he gently placed his hand onto Logan's face, looking into his eyes and tried to feel happiness deep within him, imagining healing him, taking away his pain.

He didn't know when it had happened but Patton had closed his eyes to concentrate on that feeling, he was so far gone he almost jumped when Logan's hands touched his and removed them from his face "Patton"

That's all that was said before the said person opened there eyes to see a fully healed Logan sat in front of him, a Logan with one of the largest smiles Patton had ever seen "L-Lo you're… you're okay!" he squealed and tackled him with a hug "It worked! I healed you! It worked! Oh my goodness!"

Logan laughed and nodded "Congratulations on your development, there will be more practice needed, however, we still have a primary function for your development…" Logan's eyes moved to Roman, still holding Virgil's body in his arms.

Patton's excitement died down as his eyes followed Logan's.

Taking a deep shaky breath Patton stood and walked over to Roman, kneeling next to him "Ro? I think… I mean… I'm going to try and heal Virgil, okay?" he spoke, but the other was lost, spaced out, looking as if he'd pass out any moment.

Patton rubbed his hands together and placed them on Virgil's bare chest, he began to concentrate on that feeling again and watched this time as a small glow erupted from his palms and started to spread through the veins of Virgil's body. The golden, silvery glow began to heal the minor scrapes and fixed Virgil's wings; the feather's straightening out, and the dislocated joint, which was swollen and bruised, was healed extremely fast.

Finally, the pellet wounds. Logan, Roman, and Patton watched as the skin began to heal and push out the pellets. The sound of the small metal pieces hitting the ground was all that could be heard.

The flesh wounds began to heal and before long, a glow erupted in Virgil's chest, like a serge of electricity had exploded within him. This surge causes Patton to be pushed backwards, he let out a groan before completely losing consciousness "Patton?!" Logan gasped and crawled over to the younger, cupping his cheek and checking his pulse; he had a pulse, but was cold and was breathing shallowly.

Logan pulled Patton into his arms for comfort, the poor boy had complete exerted himself, nevertheless, a few feet away the sound of a miracle could be heard; a loud gasp of air was taken in by Virgil as he shot up from Roman's arms and coughed heavily.

"It worked, Patton, you did it, you saved him" Logan praised, regardless of Patton's lack of consciousness, Logan still hugged Patton tightly in praise and overwhelming relief.

Roman, on the other hand, could not express his happiness as much, he was exhausted and this wave of relief was all he could muster "V-Virge… T-Thank goodness" this was all his wrote before falling back onto the grass, also losing consciousness.

Roman's passing out resulted in the disintegration of his creation, the dome around them broke away and the bioluminescence died. Logan and Virgil were plunged into darkness with Roman and Patton unconscious and weak.

After Virgil managed to gain regulation of his breathing and feel his body from head to toe, he looked towards Logan, barely able to see him in the moonlight "L-Logan? What… What happened…?" He saw Patton and Roman and began to panic.

'Virgil, please stay calm, I will explain everything, but first, please could you assist me in taking these two to the camp? They need rest and hydrate, and I want to check over you to make sure you're alright' Logan projected.

However, before Virgil could reply, another voice, too close for comfort, spoke up "Are you boys okay? I was just on my regular hunt and I heard screams, I fear my shot may have hit someone" his voice was deep and posh, with a slight British twang but not quite; like someone attempting to be 'proper' or 'pompous'

'crap, Virgil, I will take care of this… Please, could you fly Patton and Roman to the camp? Don't worry about this man, I will deal with him…' Logan informed telepathically.

Virgil could manage flying with two people but the tone in Logan's voice caused a pang of fear to erupt from within him… What was Logan going to do to this man…?


	14. People Aren't Always What They Seem

Virgil stood, feeling as though he had an abundance of energy. He managed to pick Patton up and hold him close with one hand before grabbing Roman's belt, at the back. Virgil then stretched out his large wings, fluttering them a bit to get rid of the excess feathers; that was still slightly ruffled.

'Virgil, go, the stranger is close' Logan projected. Without another word, Virgil took off with both friends in hand and flew towards the camp.

Once there, he landed as gently as he could and placed Roman on the ground "I'll put you to bed in a moment, just gotta take care of Pops' first" Virgil whispered before carrying Patton bridal style to his tent.

He was knelt next to Patton after tucking him into his sleeping bag "I don't really remember it all but… I remember being shot… I died didn't I…?" Virgil sighed heavily "But you saved me… I'm fully healed… I can feel it, the energy you gave me… but I think you may have overdone it, Pat" he chuckled, he was happy to be alive but he knew that Patton had never done this before and may have used up too much energy as a result…

Once comfortable, Virgil left the tent and went over to where he'd left Roman. The Princely character still lying prone on the grass "Come on, let's get you to bed, Princey"

Virgil picked Roman up the same way he'd picked Patton up, however Roman was a lot taller and muscular than Patton, hence heavier. Nevertheless, Virgil managed. He lay the other on his sleeping bag and lay beside him on his side, but not before turning on a torch to light up the inside of the tent. After doing so Virgil saw Roman's tear-stained face; he'd cried… A lot…

"Oh, Princey… Roman… I'm not worth crying over…" he sighed, however, couldn't help a small smile rise, Roman really did care about him… He didn't want to admit it but he cared about Roman too… which is very bad… he has Remy! Remy helped him out with everything and was the first to love him for him, not scared of his abilities…

Virgil was utterly and clearly at an impasse… He was in love with two men… this was more his guilt and anxiety could handle…

"I'm so sorry… I… I can't…"

Meanwhile, Logan stood in the clearing, watching as the stranger came closer. He could just about make him out. This man was slightly taller than Logan, and Logan was a tall man. The stranger walked forward wearing a strange and almost royalist outfit, all he was missing was a large horse… Logan raised a brow as the man came within a few feet of him; this man wore a moustache and held a shotgun over his shoulder, that really topped off the rich snob appearance.

"Oh? Is it just you here? I could have sworn I'd shot someone gruesomely" Logan frowned at that statement, this man almost looked disappointed.

"No… you shot my friend… there are 4 of us, the others took him back to camp for treatment… don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Logan asked, trying not to let his anger control his logic.

Just like clockwork, the strangers perked up "I did shoot someone? Oh my, this will be a story to tell the kids" he chuckled.

Logan's hands curled into fists "You have children?"

"No, I just mean it'll be a fun story to tell them when I do~" said with an excitement of the tongue.

It was becoming really hard for Logan to withhold his anger towards this man… not only had he shot Virgil, killed him, and felt good about it, but he wants to make this into a story for children!

"Can I see this friend of yours? I'm rather intrigued, you see, I was aiming for a large bird; I thought maybe it was an Eagle or perhaps a Raven… however, when falling it looked almost… human…" the stranger smirked at the end of that sentence; as if he knew something.

This caused Logan to tense up, so he did know and he did see… that makes his intrigue more understandable… and as a rich snob, he'd probably want Virgil stuffed and hung on his wall…

"No, you may not. You know, for someone with a punctual appearance you are extremely crude…" Logan spoke begrudgingly, in all honesty, he simply wanted to tackle this guy to the ground and remove all his senses and memory; leaving him a vegetable…

"Oh my! How rude of me, let me introduce myself, I am Remus, Duke of Burnton~" he bows "and you, this person who judges me for my ill manner, who are you?"

Logan gritted his teeth "I have every right to be ill-mannered towards you, you shot my friend…" he then took a breath, trying to relax "My name is Logan… and you may not see him… I do not know what you saw, but my friend was hardly going to be flying around like a bird was he… you clearly have a terrible aim… now… before I press charges against you… could you please disarm yourself…" Logan pointed out, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't terrified. This guy had literally shot someone and was happy about it… He wasn't comfortable having conflict with a trigger-happy moron.

The duke seemed to be in thought for a second "Am I making you uncomfortable? Are you thinking that I will… hmmm… blow your brains all over the clearing grass? Or perhaps shot you in the chest just like your friend?" he smirked, Logan's eyes widened 'how did he know he'd shot Virgil in the chest?' he thought to himself. However, before he could ask he saw the flash of Remus' arms move and then a sharp pain in the side of his head.

Logan was knocked unconscious before he could even react.


	15. Lost

The following morning Roman awoke. His eyes were sore and puffy, though he slept fully, he still felt exhausted. With a begrudging groan, he sat up and rubbed his face harshly "What a crappy night…" he sighed with a slight yawn.

After waking up a little he looked around the tent and saw he was alone, this was the first sign that something wasn't right. Roman stood and unzipped his tent; he raised his arms and had a good stretch while taking in the fresh air and the sunrise. The air was crisp and still smelt of manure; however, he didn't acknowledge it this time around as he looked to the other tent… It was too quiet…

"Patton? Virge? Logan? You can't all be in that tent, surely" he chuckled to himself, however, it was said in a way to make himself feel better, an attempt to remove the gut feeling of dread.

He began reliving last night in his head, Virgil's death, his sorrow, and Patton healing him… And then nothing… 'I must have passed out' he thought to himself as he approached the other tent and unzipped it.

"Patton?" he called out quietly. He ducked down and walked in, furrowing his brows, as Patton was the only occupant present.

Gently, Roman knelt down and shook Patton "Pat? Hey, you feeling okay buddy?" the latter groaned and blinked his eyes open; he had clear bags under his eyes, also exhausted, however, when he saw Roman he gasped and sat up.

"Whoa, Pat, take it easy" Roman warned, catching Patton before he could collapse back down; having gotten dizzy from sitting up too fast.

"R-Roman? Where… wait… oh my… Virgil is he-…"

"Virgil is fine, you saved him, Patton, thank you, you're an amazing human being" Roman smiled softly, trying to calm the other down "But you used way too much energy, not that I can talk, needless to say, I think we both passed out last night"

Patton rubbed his eyes and finally tried to sit himself up, looking around to get his bearings "Where's Lo? Where's Virge?" Patton asked with raised eyebrows "What time is it? What happened?"

Roman couldn't help but chuckle "Slow down there mister, the sun just rose~" he smiled, but the smile didn't last as his head dropped "I… I haven't seen Virgil… or Logan… I don't know where they are…"

Patton frowned "Well, they couldn't have gotten far, let's get dressed and try and find them, yeah?~" Patton beamed; Roman knew Patton was just trying to cheer him up so both of them wouldn't worry, but he also knew they both had the strange feeling of dread in their gut.

Time passed and before they knew it, it was late afternoon and they had searched everywhere, all over the clearing, woods, even the local village… but there was no sign of them… no one had even seen them…

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Patton was pacing, biting his thumb with a harsh frown on his brow. Roman sat by the campfire on a log watching him "I'm stumped" Roman said before pointing at the log below him.

Patton stopped and stared blankly at Roman before closing his eyes and shaking his head "Time and place Ro, though I appreciate the sentiment, but this is no time for puns"

Roman blinked, his mouth agape "Who are you and what have you done with Patton?"

The latter rolled his eyes and couldn't help a small chuckle "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried… Lo wouldn't take off without a note… neither would Virge, would he?" Patton asked. Roman hummed in thought before shrugging "If something overwhelmed him he might just take off, you know he's a flight risk."

"Oh my gosh, Roman, stop" Patton laughed "Where are all these puns coming from? That's my thing" he said, taking a seat next to Roman. The latter chuckled and shrugged, his hands together between his knees as he stared at the ground; clearly anxious "I guess you're rubbing off on me".

Patton could tell Roman was just as worried or maybe more, so much so that Virgil's traits were rubbing off on him, even Patton was adopting some of Logan's traits "Maybe… Maybe we should go home… Maybe Virgil went back and Logan followed…?" Patton suggested, however, Roman shook his head. "No… Logan would have left a note or texted or something…"

Patton suddenly gasped, "Maybe he did! But we have no signal here so we didn't receive it!" nevertheless, Roman debunked this idea too "Logan is extremely smart, he'd have known that and found another way to let us know…" this deflated Patton, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey… Come on Pat, we'll find them, let's just try and remember what happened last-…" Roman suddenly stopped halfway through his sentence, this stop alerted Patton, causing him to look at the other with concern.

"Ro? What is it?" he asked, placing a hand on Roman's knee.

"Virgil was shot..." Roman said only a few moments later, however, this didn't clarify anything for Patton "Yes… but I healed him, he was fine I promise" Patton reassured. Roman shook his head "No, that's not what I mean…" he turned to face the other with a serious expression, an expression that actually put Patton on edge "…Who shot him…?"

This question sent a chill down both of their spines, even so, Patton was having none of it "Does it matter? I mean of course it matters but… that person wouldn't have hurt Lo, right? He can take care of himself… Right?" Patton spoke, sounding confident at first but slowly become less so by the end.

"Patton… this person shot Virgil and mentally Logan can take care of himself… but in a physical assault, Logan's praying mantis figure won't help him... I dunno… Damn it… maybe they just did go home and we're over thinking it… I dunno… I… I just don't know…" Roman put his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do… if anything had happened to Virgil while he was asleep he'd never forgive himself…

Meanwhile, Logan awoke with an obnoxious headache and a sticky feeling down the side of his head; he assumed it was drying blood. He opened his eyes slowly and found he was hanging from his wrists, having been chained to the ceiling of this 'dukes' basement…

He looked around, however, he couldn't see much as his glasses had fallen off or been taken, nevertheless, he could make out that this was a basement with a desk and sharp tools he'd rather not know the use of…

However… The thing that began to worry him the most were the multiple pictures on the wall, he could just make one of them out; the closest one.

In the picture was a human, a girl with horns? No, one horn… next to her was Remus, holding one of her horns in his hand with the expression of pride while she hung there, much like Logan is now, bleeding and looking half dead…

Like she was a prize he'd won…


	16. Fight or Flight

"Well, well, well~ Look who's awake~" The duke almost beamed as he walked down the stairs into the basement. Logan's entire being shivered at his voice, his eyes snapping to where his capture stood.

"What do you want with me? Let me go this instant" Logan tried to hold himself together, to remain literate and calm, however, Remus' smirk threw his strong expression out of the metaphorical window.

"Let you go? I don't think so~ I'm gunna have some fun with you first~ though... You are rather boring, the one I want is the one with the wings~" Remus took a few more steps towards Logan, close enough that Logan could smell his stench.

"How about I make you a deal? You tell me where your winged friend is and I'll let you go" He offered. Nevertheless, Logan refused, he'd never allow Virgil to be put through this horror, and even though Remus, the duke, had a creepy basement and a demonic persona, Logan still had the advantage.

After briefly scanning the dukes mind he realised that Remus didn't know about his telepathic abilities, which was good news, as Logan could do more than just read minds or project thoughts; he hadn't done it in years but he would class this as an emergency situation.

Logan looked Remus in the eyes, his eyes glowing a bright blue colour as his thoughts transcribed into Remus' head like demands 'let me out of these chains and allow me to leave this place, once I have left you will re-evaluate your purpose and realise that all this torture is wrong. Guilt will overwhelm you and make you want to pursue a career in helping other people, maybe even those with abilities'

There was a moment of silence; the duke seemed to be in a trace, staring into Logan's eyes. The latter waited a moment for his instruction to sink in.

"Wow, you have beautiful eyes, I wonder if I'd be able to remove them while remaining that colour" The Duke spoke, taking Logan off guard, his eyes returning to their original colour.

It didn't work.

Back at the university campus Roman and Patton burst into their apartment, bags thrown on the floor and rapidly searching the apartment "Virgil?! Logan!? Are you here? Please say you're here!" Roman called out.

Patton burst into every bedroom before slowly emerging into the living room, tears trailing down his freckled cheeks "T-They're… Not…"

Roman groaned out of frustration and panic "where did they go?! Fuck!" he slumped onto the sofa with his head in his hands rocking slightly, trying to think.

Patton sniffled and sat on Logan's armchair, tucking his legs up and hugging the pillow that smelt of Logan; it was as if he'd just sat here. "Both Logan and Virgil are missing and we don't even know where to start… m-maybe we could try calling them again?" Patton suggested, however, Roman shook his head.

"We already tried padre… their phones are off or dead…" Patton flinched at the last word but tried to mentally shake it off.

There was silence for at least 20 minutes before Roman stood up "Maybe we should go to the police, both Logan and Virgil are missing and both must have been involved which whomever shot Virgil… maybe they can help"

Little did they know, Virgil had been sat on the floor in the corner of the living room since they'd entered. At multiple points in time, Virgil had thought about revealing himself, however, this would instantly change when he thought how mad they'd be at him and how he deserved to be 'missing', or 'dead'.

Furthermore, Logan was missing, the last time he saw Logan was when he'd decided to confront the stranger who'd shot him… Virgil began to regret leaving, he should have stayed to help or at least stayed long enough to make sure Logan had returned safely…

This was his fault and he had to save him, hoping with all his might that Logan was still alive to save. Still in his incorporeal state, Virgil quietly left the apartment, going straight through the door and stretching out his wings to take flight from the roof.

As he felt the wind through his feathers and hair, he tried to come up with a plan, nevertheless, no matter how long it took to fly back to camp, he couldn't think of a single plan…

'Fight or flight, am I right?' he thought to himself, knowing this was a terrible idea but as long as he stayed incorporeal he could sneak around to find Logan and bring him home.

Or so he thought.


End file.
